Silver Moon
by shadowwolf64
Summary: Gina was different, but she didn't care. All she needed was her pokemon and nothing more. That was before she met him and she begins to question her whole outlook on life. Could he change her for the better or worse? Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Wizardgaleluver: Hello fellow readers!

Paul: Aka people with no lives.

Wizardgaleluver: Hey be nice Paul!

Paul: Why should I?

Gina: Both of you shut up!

Wizardgaleluver: Whatever. Anyway here's my story with Paul.

Paul: Why me?

Gina: Yeah why him? It could have been anyone else.

Wizardgaleluver: Cuz I like him bestest!

Gina: That's not even a word.

Wizardgaleluver: Don't care and you know you like him.

Gina: Do not.

Wizardgaleluver: Whatever. Anyway here's the story. Gina's Pokémon all have nicknames so before every chapter I'll tell you who's who.

Elestrike- Gina's Pikachu. He has a bit of an aggressive nature and loves battling.

Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 1: Encounter

Gina stood on the rail at the front of the ship with her Pikachu, Elestrike, sitting on her shoulder. The captain had gone to tell her to get down earlier but she had glared at him until he backtracked.

"You ready to tear down the Sinnoh League?" Gina asked Elestrike. Elestrike grinned, sparks flying from his cheeks. "That's what I thought," she said as she smiled at her Pokémon. Gina gazed out at the ocean and smirked when she saw land. "And our journey begins," she muttered. As the ship docked she jumped down off the rail and onto land.

"Question of the year. Where the hell are we?" Gina wondered as she wandered around town. Elestrike jumped off her shoulder and bounded off down the street with Gina chasing after him.

"Elestrike where are you going?" Elestrike stopped outside a building and Gina walked over, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah I guess it makes sense to come here," she muttered as her Pokémon jumped onto her shoulder. She walked into the Pokemon Center and instead of going straight to Nurse Joy she headed towards the phone. After a few rings someone picked up and the person grinned at Gina.

"Quit grinning Valan. It's not like you won the lottery," Gina snapped annoyed.

"Still grouchy as always," Valan laughed as he ran his hand through his short dark hair.

"Still stupid as always," Gina grumbled, adjusting the collar around her neck.

"You're cruel," Valan said, hurt in his violet eyes.

"Yeah and you're so easily offended," she snapped.

"Chill. I'm just teasing. Forgot you've got a temper."

"And it's easy to forget something like that."

"All right calm down. So how are you enjoying Sinnoh?"

"Just got here and I don't even know what town I'm in."

"Really? Even I know I'm in Pallet town. You should buy a map or something."

"Yeah and that would help me figure out what town I'm in how? Is the city gonna light up on the freakin map or something?"

"You're at a Pokemon Center. Ask Nurse Joy," he stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"I was going to do that but I decided to call you first. Remind me next time to ask for the name of the town before I call you," she snapped, ready to hang up.

"Hey I have a question for you before you hang up and go sulk." He held up his hand before Gina could argue his expression serious. Gina knew better than to argue with him so she folded her arms across her chest and waited. "Have you heard from Chance since you left Hoenn?"

Gina glared at the floor and shook her head.

"Nope. Bastard must have gone into hiding with the good old doctor," she replied bitterly. "I would have loved to kick his ass but he just had to disappear."

"It's more like they never existed. I went back to the lab and it was deserted, like no one's lived there for years."

"Maybe they both decided to jump off a cliff and leave us alone," Gina muttered sarcastically.

"Well we do know they can easily track us down," Valan said as he pulled at the collar around his neck causing Gina to scowl.

"Thanks for reminding me it wasn't just to make a fashion statement."

"Just be careful. Now that we're separated Chance has a better opportunity at capturing us."

"Please that guy had no gift for fighting and neither did his Pokémon."

"If he's with that bastard that calls himself a doctor then he's probably gotten better. He could probably nab us no problem."

"I ain't goin down without a fight. I'll kick his ass to next week before I go back." Valan nodded in agreement before looking over his shoulder.

"Anyways, guess I'll call you later."

Gina nodded and smiled at Valan. "Good luck in Kanto."

"Good luck in Sinnoh." And they both hung up. Gina sighed and stretched before walking to the counter.

"How can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as Elestrike jumped onto the counter.

"Uh I was wondering, what town is this?" Gina asked, embarrassed.

"Are you new to Sinnoh?" Nurse Joy asked and Gina nodded. "Well right now you're in Sandgem Town. The Pokemon Lab isn't far from here and it's headed by Professor Rowan." Gina nodded in understanding and Elestrike jumped onto her shoulder.

"Can you give me directions to the lab?" she asked. Nurse Joy wrote down directions on a piece of paper and handed it to Gina. "Thank you," Gina said bowing before walking outside and heading towards the Lab. As she walked along the road she heard something in the forest and when she stopped someone crashed into her.

"What the hell?! Get off." Gina snapped as she shoved the figure away. She quickly got to her feet and glared at the stranger while Elestrike growled at him.

"Watch where you're going!" the guy snapped as he dusted off his clothes. An Elekid walked out of the forest and he glared at Elestrike before walking over to his trainer. The trainer that glared at Gina had longish violet hair and dark eyes. Gina already didn't like him and she had just met the guy.

"You watch where you're going! You crashed into me!"

"Whatever," the guy said as he walked back into the forest. Gina was going to go after him, the gem on the back of her glove glowing red, but Elestrike tugged at her pant leg. She looked at him and he pointed to a building not far off. She glared at the forest again before walking towards the building….

Wizardgaleluver: And so that's the end of the first chapter.

Gina: Watch where you're going next time you jerk!

Paul: You're the one that got in my way!

Gina: I was just walking when you crashed into me!

Paul: Whatever.

Wizardgaleluver: They really love each other. They just don't want to admit it…

Paul and Gina: SHUT UP!!!!

Wizardgaleluver: Anyway since I didn't describe Gina I guess I should. She has short silver that falls into her eyes and sapphire blue eyes. She's like two inches shorter than Paul and she wears red and black clothes. She has a black collar around her neck and its purpose will be explained later.

Paul: what was with the glove glowing red?

Gina: Just means I was going to fry you.

Wizardgaleluver: …… Will be later explained as well… Later!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wizardgaleluver: Hey people!

Paul: Losers.

Wizardgaleluver: Can't you to least try to be nice?

Paul: No.

Gina: Of course not, an ass through and through.

Pau: You keep your mouth shut!

Gina: Why don't you make me?

Wizardgaleluver: Alright that's enough you guys let's get on with the story.

Elestrike- Gina's Pikachu

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chapter 2: Shinx

Gina was muttering to herself as she walked to the lab and she stopped to kick a tree every once in a while.

"Asshole, who does he think he is?" she muttered angrily. "He's the one who wasn't paying attention!" She kicked another tree but this one actually snapped in half and toppled over.

"Damn it." The leaves rustled and a small blue cat Pokemon jumped out. The top half of its body was a light blue with two yellow bands around its front paws. The lower half of its body black with a yellow four star at the end of its tail. It had a tuff of hair and looked up at her with golden eyes full curiosity.

"What is that?" Gina wondered as she cocked her head to the side. The Pokemon mimicked her before bounding off into the forest.

"Hey wait!" Damn, now I wish I would have brought my Pokedex," she muttered as she chased the Pokemon. Elestrike bounded after her and he let out a sharp cry but before Gina could react she crashed into someone. She swore quietly and looked up to see the boy from earlier rubbing his head. _'Oh shit.'_ The boy glared at her and she quickly got to her feet.

"What the hell's your problem?" he demanded. His Elekid walked over, electricity sparking on his arm. Elestrike glared at the Pokemon, his teeth barred and electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"You're the one that crashed into me last time!" Gina snapped. If she wanted to she could easily kick his ass but she didn't want to cause a scene.

"I don't have time for this," she said as she picked up Elestrike and took off in the direction she had last seen the Pokemon. After a while she stopped to catch her breath and Elestrike looked at her accusingly.

"No battling until after we get this Pokemon. If we stopped now we would never find it."

"Pika?"

"Yeah, up there," Gina replied, pointing at the branch above her head. There sitting in the tree was the Pokemon she had been chasing. The Pokemon shifted to attack but its paw slipped and it fell out of the tree. Gina caught it before it hit the ground and she smiled.

"That's a pathetic Pokemon," a voice said behind her. Gina's smile faded and she glared at the same boy from earlier.

"All he knows is spark and leer," he said as he pocketed his Pokedex.

"Yeah well you're not going to be the one training him," Gina snapped, seriously annoyed.

"I wouldn't even capture a Pokemon that weak," he said as he glared at her. It was taking all her self-control to not rip out his throat and Elestrike growled at Elekid.

"Although I guess a weak trainer would only catch weak Pokemon." Anger flashed in Elestrike's eyes and he charged forward, his tail glowing silver from Iron Tail. He slammed into Elekid causing him to skip back but before Elekid could attack Elestrike jumped back. The thing was Elestrike didn't like people insulting Gina. Electricity coursed through Elestrike's body and Gina could tell he was debating on whether or not he should electrocute the jerk.

"He's not worth it," she said as she turned to walk into the forest. Elestrike glared at the trainer one last time before bounding after her. The Pokemon sat quietly in her arms for a while before he leapt out of her arms and looked up at her.

"You can go if you want," Gina said as Elestrike jumped onto her shoulder. The Pokemon shook his head and Gina smirked. "You wanna prove him wrong and show you can get strong?" He nodded and she pulled a pokeball out of her backpack. "Fine," she said as she tapped the pokeball against the Pokemon's head and he was zapped inside. The gem on her glove shone yellow and she smiled.

"An electric type, huh." She started walking towards the road again and when she walked out of the forest she was standing out front of the lab.

"Well that's convenient." When she walked inside she was confronted by an older man.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Gina. One of the Hoenn champions," she replied.

"Ah yes Professor Birch informed me that you would be arriving. I'm Professor Rowan." Gina nodded and she followed him as he walked over to a computer. "Here, your Pokedex," he said as he handed her a grey dex and Gina put the Pokedex in her jacket pocket. "Now I recommend going to Oreburgh since it's the closest town with a gym."

"Right. Thank you," Gina said as she walked outside and pulled a pokeball from her belt.

"Let's go, Nightpaw." The Pokémon from earlier appeared in front of her and she pulled out her new Pokedex.

"_Shinx the flash Pokémon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while its foe is momentarily blinded._

"So you're a Shinx," she said as she flipped through his evolutions. "Guess your nickname makes more sense when you're in your final form," she muttered.

"Hey." Gina looked up and saw the same guy from earlier leaning against a tree.

"What do you want?" Gina demanded, growing annoyed.

"A battle," he replied, his gaze falling on Nightpaw. Nightpaw hid behind Gina's leg and the guy smirked. "Not only do you catch weak Pokemon but cowards too."

"My Pokemon aren't cowards," she snarled and Elestrike nodded in agreement.

"Then prove it."

"Sorry but I don't waste my time on losers," she snapped as she picked up Nightpaw. As she walked past him she could have sworn she heard him snicker.

"By the way the name's Paul."

"By the way, I could care less," she replied. When she was far enough from him she put Nightpaw on the ground and sat under a tree.

"Asshole thinks he knows everything," she muttered under her breath. Elestrike went over to Nightpaw, his cheeks sparking, but Nightpaw coward behind Gina. Elestrike rolled his eyes before bounding up a tree to take a nap.

"You need some serious training," Gina sighed. Nightpaw shook his head and Gina folded her arms across her chest. "And how do you plan on proving you're not weak if you won't even fight?" Nightpaw thought for a minute before shrugging, unable to think of an answer. "That's what I thought."

Wizardgaleluver: And that concludes chapter 2. Wow was shorter than I thought… I wrote these first few chapters down so they're shorter than I thought they would be… Lame.

Paul: We know you are.

Gina: You know she can humiliate you later…

Paul: Whatever.

Wizardgaleluver: I'll get my revenge later. So later.


	3. Chapter 3

Wizardgaleluver: Okay so I'm back again.

Paul: God what did I do to deserve this.

Gina: Oh shut up Paul.

Paul: Why should I?

Gina: Unless you want to end up with some broken ribs then keep talkin'.

Paul: …

Gina: That's what I thought.

Wizardgaleluver: Now, now Gina there's no need for violence.

Gina: Shut up or you'll get the broken ribs. So here's the story.

Elestrike- Gina's Pikachu

Nightpaw- Gina's Shinx

Razorslash- Gina's Zangoose

Chapter 3: Ursaring

"No not like that," Gina said as Nightpaw unsuccessfully tried to use Iron Tail again. It had been a few day since she had captured her Shinx and he had already learned Thunder but Iron Tail was proving to be a problem and she didn't really want to cheat and use her gift to teach him. Yeah, she could use Pokémon attacks and teach any Pokemon any attack no matter the element. Like how Elestrike knew Flame Wheel and Dragon Rush. But when it came to attacks they could learn on their own she refused to use it.

"Watch Elestrike again and try to mimic him." Elestrike charged towards a tree, his tail glowing silver. He slammed into the base of a tree, splintering the trunk and causing the tree to topple over.

"Yeah Elestrike pull back on the power. We don't want to deforest the area." Elestrike's eyes lit up at the thought of destroying more trees and Gina shook her head. "All right Nightpaw try again."

"Shinx."

"What do you mean no?"

"Shinx."

"You are not tired you little liar."

"Shinx, shinx."

"I have no idea what it's like perfecting an attack? Ha, you're funny," Gina said, smirking.

"Shinx?" Gina smiled as the gem on the back of her glove shone a ruby color and she held her hand out as flames shot from the palm of her hand. The flames began to slowly spread across the ground and the gem shone a sapphire color before water shot from her hand.

"There, now no complaining." Nightpaw sighed and charged up an Iron Tail again, but when he hit the tree he only ended up hurting himself. Gina sighed and ran her hand through her short silver hair.

"It's a waste of time trying to train him," a voice said from behind Gina. She groaned internally and turned to face Paul.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "People don't exactly come here just to take a walk."

"If you have to know, I fell off the cliff over there," Paul replied as he nodded towards the waterfall not far from where they were.

"Whatever, and keep your comments to yourself," she snapped. She called back Nightpaw and slipped her backpack over her head. "What? Are you going to follow me since you don't know the way out?"

"Yeah right," Paul muttered as he turned and walked into the forest in the opposite direction of the exit. Gina stood there debating whether to let him get lost in the forest or help him. Unfortunately her kind side won and she walked into the forest after Paul. She caught up with him and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back the way she had come.

"Wrong way you idiot," she muttered. After a while he pulled his arm back and Gina turned to face him.

"Are you gay or something?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean you seem to end up where ever I am. Are you following me or something?" It took a second for his earlier question to click into place and when she finally got what he meant her cheeks flushed and she glared at him.

"I'm a girl you asshole!" Paul's eyes widened and Gina shoved past him. "Last time I do any acts of kindness," she growled. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she soon walking into something warm and furry. She looked up and looming over her was an Ursaring.

'_Oh shit.'_ The Ursaring growled and Gina started to back away when he roared. She took off running with the Ursaring following close behind her. As she ran someone grabbed the hood of her jacket and pulled her behind a tree. A hand covered her mouth and she listened as the Ursaring charged past. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Paul was the one that had helped her. When he noticed that she was looking at him he quickly released her and backed away. She glared at him for a minute before she turned and headed for the exit.

"The least you can do is tell me your name," Paul snapped.

"And why should I do that?" Gina demanded as she turned to face him.

"First of all if I hadn't helped you, you would still be running from that Pokemon. And second, if I had known your name to begin with I wouldn't have thought you were a guy," he replied. Gina scowled and Paul just smirked.

"Gina from Hoenn," she finally replied, annoyed. "Not that you'll remember," she muttered to herself.

"What?"

"You seem like the kind of guy that would forget someone's name just to piss them off." Paul glared at her but she just turned and started walking.

"If you wanna get out of this forest then I suggest you keep up because your sense of direction sucks." Paul scowled and reluctantly followed after her. When they reached the edge of the forest he called after her. Gina looked over her shoulder at him and saw that there was a little orange monkey Pokemon next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Same as last time, a battle," he replied.

"Uh let me think about it for a minute… No, it would be a waste of time," she said as she pulled out her Pokedex.

"_Chimchar the chimp Pokemon. It agilely scales cliffs to live atop craggy mountains. Its fire is put out when it sleeps."_

"That's what a loser says when they know they're gonna lose," Paul said as he walked past her. Gina grabbed his shoulder and Elestrike grinned.

"Fine I'll battle you but I suggest you use a Pokemon stronger than your Chimchar," Gina growled. Paul shrugged her hand off his shoulder and walked a short distance away before pulling a pokeball from his belt.

"Elekid, standby for battle." The Elekid from a few days ago appeared in front of him and smirked when he saw Gina. Elestrike was going to jump off of Gina's shoulder but she stopped him and pulled a pokeball from her belt.

"Tear them apart Razorslash!" A Zangoose appeared in front of her and Paul's Chimchar seemed to hide behind his trainer.

"Pathetic," Paul muttered and Chimchar hung his head in shame. Razorslash grinned and held up his paw, motioning for Elekid to attack first.

"Elekid use Brick Break!" Electricity coursed through Elekid's arm as he jumped up and brought his arm down to smash into Razorslash.

"Razorslash dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Razorslash dodged to the side seconds before the attack connected and began charging a sphere of dark energy.

"Use Protect!" Elekid crossed his arms in front of him to form an X and a shield of green light surrounded him just as Razorslash launched his attack. Shadow Ball rebounded off the shield and would have hit Razorslash if it hadn't been a Ghost-type attack but it ended up passing right through him and hit a boulder instead.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Crush Claw!" The two attacks collided in midair air causing an explosion and when the smoke cleared Razorslash and Elekid were still standing.

"Thunder!" The attack struck Razorslash and Gina heard a low beeping come from her collar before the pain finally came. It wasn't as bad as it had been the first few months after she had become a trainer but it still hurt. It was one of the reasons her Pokemon worked so hard to dodge attacks. It felt like electricity was coursing through her body but she had learned not to show any pain. She simply shook her head and looked over at Razorslash. He nodded and glared over at Elekid.

"End this with Crush Claw!"

"Protect!" The shield surrounded Elekid again but Gina smirked and watched as Razorslash's attack shattered the shield and sent Elekid flying back. When the smoke cleared Elekid was unconscious and Razorslash walked over to Gina.

"Told you my Pokemon weren't weak," she said as she called her Pokemon back.

"Whatever," Paul muttered as he called Elekid back. As Gina walked over to him a roar sounded from the forest and she quickly hid behind Paul. He looked over at her, slightly amused before turning back to the forest.

"You're afraid of an Ursaring?" he asked, smirking.

"And what if I am?" she demanded as she peered over his shoulder to see the Ursaring from earlier charging out of the forest chasing Ash, Brock and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Lame," Paul muttered and Gina glared at him.

"It's not lame, everyone's afraid of something."

"Whatever. Chimchar use Ember!" The flames scorched the bear Pokemon's fur and he roared in fury and used slash against Chimchar.

"Dodge and use Flame Wheel!" Chimchar jumped to the side and was engulfed by flames and he slammed into Ursaring making him stumble back. "Finish this with Dig!" Chimchar dove underground and then smashed into the Bear Pokemon causing him to fall back. Paul pulled an empty pokeball from his belt and threw it at the Ursaring. Paul walked over and picked up the pokeball and then pulled out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon's attacks.

"Jerk," Gina muttered under her breath.

"His attacks aren't bad so I guess I'll keep him," he said as he placed the pokeball on his belt. Gina shook her head and started walking off and a few minutes later she heard someone walking behind her. When she turned around she saw Paul walking behind her. He stopped when she did and they looked at each other for a few seconds before he walked over to her. He smirked before walking passed her and Gina made a face before following after him.

Wizardgaleluver: So anyway that concludes chapter 2.

Gina: I thought I told you to shut up.

Wizardgaleluver: But I had to end the chapter…

Gina: Don't care now shut up.

Paul: man she even threatens the author.

Gina: Shut up emo boy!

Wizardgaleluver: Anyway guess we'll see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadowwolf64: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter for the story.

Paul: God forbid end this.

Shadowwolf64r: Oh shut up Paul.

Gina: Yeah suck it up and deal with it!

Paul: Shut up, you both annoy me.

Gina: And you bug the hell outta me.

Paul: At least we have something in common.

Gina: What you hate yourself too?

Paul: No I hate you.

Shadowwolf64: Alright that's enough. Here's chapter 4.

Elestrike- Gina's Pikachu

Hydrosoul- Gina's swampert

Chapter 4: Chance returns

Gina stayed a few steps behind Paul. Even though they had agreed to travel together for a while didn't mean she wanted to get to know him. Paul didn't seem to care though, so whatever. As they walked Elestrike jumped down off of Gina's shoulder and looked into the forest, his ears twitching.

"What's wrong?" Gina asked as she walked over to her Pikachu. Elestrike pointed into the forest and when Gina looked up she saw a figure standing among the trees before it disappeared. Her blood ran cold and she shook her head, not wanting to believe what she had just seen. That couldn't be Chance, the last time she had seen him, he had been almost four inches shorter than her, but the thought didn't calm her down much.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked as he walked over.

"Nothing," she replied as Elestrike jumped back onto her shoulder. 'Not good. He knows I won't attack when there's other people around. That is if that was Chance.' As she walked she listened to every sound and watched every shadow. Paul watched her and he could tell she was jumpy, but that was her problem, not his. A loud beeping came from her backpack and he watched as she jumped before realizing the sound was coming from her pack.

"What's that?" he asked as she pulled a device from her backpack.

"A pokenav," she replied as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Gina?" a tired voice asked on the other end.

"Valan? What's up? You sound tired."

"I kinda just woke up."

"What were you doing sleeping at this time of day?" she asked as she hooked her arm around a tree branch and climbed into the tree. Paul shrugged and kept walking; he wasn't going to wait for her.

"Chance showed up."'

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"He attacked while I was in the Viridian Forest."

"He actually attacked?"

"Well, no. He followed me and another trainer I met. He challenged me to a battle. His Raichu against my Blazeiken, Gina he's not the same as he was before. We were right about him, staying with the professor made him stronger. And he's gotten taller too, I almost didn't recognize him." Gina thought back to the shadow she had seen earlier and a chill ran down her spine.

"I-I think I saw him. It was a few minutes before you called."

"Shit. This isn't good."

"Thanks for the observation captain obvious," Gina snapped.

"Keep control of your temper. He's gonna try to make you lose it and fight back."

"I'm screwed."

"Just keep a leveled head and don't listen to him no matter what he says."

"Easier said than done," she muttered.

"You better go; he challenges whoever you travel with instead of confronting you directly."

"Oh shit. Uh I better go," she hung up on Valan and jumped onto the neighboring tree branch. She reached the clearing where Paul was and saw a cloaked figure standing not far from him.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul demanded, glaring at the figure.

"That is none of your business. Where's Gina?"

"Why the hell would I know?"

"What do you want me for?" Gina demanded as she walked over, her arms crossed.

"Well if it isn't my old childhood friend," the figure sneered.

"Who are you calling 'friend,'" Gina growled, glaring at him.

"Aw don't be like that," the guy said sounding hurt.

"You were never a friend of mine so don't act like you ever were," she snarled, her eyes piercing.

"Alright then, how about we cut the pleasantries and get to the fight?" he asked with a smirk, pulling off the hood of his jacket. He still had the same dirty blond hair but his eyes were a dark bloody color.

"You haven't changed much have you?"

"Heh why would I? It's so much more fun hunting you guys down," he said as he pulled a pokeball from his belt. "Go Sceptile!" The giant green tree gecko appeared on the field and he snickered at the sight of Gina.

"See your pokemon has your sense of humor. Go Hydrosoul!" Her swampert appeared on the field and she snorted in annoyance when she saw the trainer and pokemon.

"Alright Chance, lets see if you've gotten any better." Chance glared at her with hatred but she just smirked in response.

"Sceptile use Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge it Hydrosoul and use Ice Beam!" The swampert dove to the side, a blue orb of light shining in her mouth. The attack hit the grass types arm, freezing it over and causing Chance to flinch and his arm numbed over.

"Heh think your so smart don't you?" he asked with a smirk. "Sceptile use Overheat!"

"What's that supposed to do against a water type? Hydro Pump!" Fire and water clashed in the center of the field and steam quickly spread through the field, clouding their vision. "Damn it," Gina cursed under her breath as she gazed around the field. 'Wait swampert's... the fins on their heads allow them to see in muddy water so it might help here...' "Hydrosoul!" The swampert nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. Gina mimiced her pokemon's move and closed her own eyes. There was movement to the right and the mudfish pokemon quickly reacted with an Ice Beam attack.

"Heh nice try, but who said the pokemon were the only ones battling?" a voice demanded as he charged towards Gina.

"Shit," she cursed as she blocked his attack and shoved him away from her.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna fight back? Or are you afraid he won't accept you?" he asked as he cast a look over at Paul.

"I could care less what he thinks," Gina snarled as she glared at Chance.

"Really now? Then why not fight? It would be so much easier."

"Because I'm not doing what you want. I'm not your little puppet that you can manipulate into doing whatever you want!"

"Right, right. Forgot that you were always the one that fought back against everything told to you. So stubborn and hardheaded."

"Better than doing what others want you to. You just want someone to jump through your hoops because your jumping through someone elses."

"You keep your mouth shut!" Chance snarled as he grabbed the front of Gina's jacket.

"What? Mad because someone voiced the truth?" she taunted with a smirk earning her a kick to the side. She landed roughly on her side and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, snickering.

"Shut the hell up or I'll make you sorry! I swear I will!"

"Threats are overrated. You're all bark and no bite." Electricity sparked from Chance's arm and he glared at Gina. He lunged at her, Thunder Punch charged, and Gina dodged to the side. Chance's fist made contact with the ground and chunks of earth erupted from the ground, some bits smakcing Gina in the face. She shook her head clearing her head before gazing at the crater that the trainer had left.

'Holy shit! I would have been dead!' The crater was 6 feet deep and at least six yards wide, earth was scortched around the edges and Gina shook her head in disbelief. 'No fucking way! H-how did he get so strong? He wasn't... Not before.' She was fighting a losing battle if she fought back and she quickly scanned the area, trying to figure out a way to end the fight. 'If I don't I couldn't just end up dead but asshole over there too.' She spotted the sceptile not far form where she was, still locked in combat with Hydrosoul. 'If I can just knock out his pokemon...' Sometimes she was grateful for the connection they had with their pokemon. Chance lunged at her again and she jumped to the side again, heading towards the grass type pokemon.

'Gotta distract him long enough for Hydrosoul to get in an attack.'

"Hey you oversized gecko! Not as strong as your trainer is, are you? Sad really, the trainer being stronger than the pokemon. Should be the other way around." Sceptile turned and glared at Gina who only smirked in response. 'Ice Punch.' Hydrosoul was behind the wood gecko in a flash, a blue light encasing her arm. "Night night," Gina said with a grin. Sceptile was encased in ice second after the attack hit and Hydrosoul stood beside Gina for a moment before her trainer motioned for her to finish it. The mudfish charge up a Fire Punch and swiftly knocked the ice encased pokemon to the side, the ice shattered and the pokemon fell to the ground, unconscious. Chance fell to his knees, clutching his chest, panting.

"You bitch!" he snarled as he glared over at her.

"Yeah, heard that one before," she said as she walked over to him, stopping about a foot away. "You lose, get lost." Chance shakily got to his feet and called back his pokemon before turning to face her.

"You haven't won this yet," he growled as he used Mach Punch, hitting her in the stomach. Gina tasted blood oin her mouth and she glanced to the side to look at Chance.

"More fight in you than I thought there was," she gasped as he grabed her by the front of her jacket.

"To think this could have been avoided," he replied with a smirk. "You could still join me."

"Burn in hell," she spat, blood hitting his eye.

"Just remember I gave you a chance."

"And remember that you were the one stupid enough to give me an opening," she replied with a smirk.

"Wha?" A sharp pain shot through his side and Gina snickered.

"Poison Jab," she muttered as she pulled her hand back and shoved Chance away, falling to her knees. Her opponent regained his composure and made his way towards her when he heard a trainer give a command.

"Torterra Leaf Storm," Paul commanded the giant land turtle and leaves tore through the air in front of Chance, blocking his path to Gina.

"I'll get you next time. And next time you won't be so lucky," he growled as he turned and disappeared into the forest. Gina turned to look at Paul, one question ringing through her head. 'Why?' But she blacked out before she could ask the silent trainer her question.

Shadowwolf64: Holy shit! I actually finished another chapter!

Paul: It's about time!

Gina: Yeah how long were you going to leave this story to collect dust?

Shadowwolf64: I'm sorry! I sorta fell out of pokemon for awhile... And Paul's not even in the show anymore!

Gina: Who cares? I say good riddance.

Paul: No one asked your opinion.

Gina: Like I care. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. *Glares at writer*

Shadowwolf64: Er... maybe? Most likely? Anyway, yes I changed my username. Needed something new and different.

Paul: Whatever, no one cares.

Shadowwolf64: Some people might! Anyway, later guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadowwolf64: So Chapter 5 then?

Paul: Sure why not? We don't have anything important to do right now.

Gina: Well you don't anyway, your not in the show anymore.

Paul: You were never in the show to begin with.

Gina: Are you looking to get your head bashed against a rock? Cuz you're very close to having brain damage.

Paul: All bark and no bite.

Gina: I'll show you bite!

Shadowwolf64: *sigh* What did I get myself into?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon at all in any way, shape or form.

Elestrike-Gina's Pikachu

Hydrosoul-Gina's Swampert

Firestripe- Gina's Arcanine

Razorslash- Gina's Zangoose

Chapter 5: Why?

Paul sat back against the trunk of a tree watching the silver haired trainer. She had passed out not even a minute after that creep had left and that left him with the job of looking over her until she came around. What a waste of time, he could have already been in Jubilife City if she hadn't caused so much trouble. Even if she did wake up now it would be no use, night had already fallen and he'd rather not travel in the dark. He sighed and looked over at Gina's swampert, who was currently curled up next to her trainer, her eyes on the trees as if waiting for Chance to come back and attack. The pokemon felt his gaze and turned to look at him, orange eyes seeming to glow in the firelight. He thought back to the attack the pokemon had managed to pull off and folded his arms across his chest.

"How were you able to use an attack like Fire Punch? You're a water and ground combination. It shouldn't be possible." The pokemon continued to watch him silently, giving him no answer and Paul growled in annoyance. "Whatever then, don't answer." But he kept thinking, even that Sceptile knew a move that shouldn't be possible with its element type. He shook his head and shifted to lie on the ground. What point was there to wonder when he wasn't going to get any answers.

Hydrosoul watched the boy as he shifted and then gazed down at her trainer. She had been unconsious for over five hours and the pokemon was beginning to worry. It had never taken her trainer this long to recover before. Elestrike was sitting in a nearby tree keeping a look out when his ears twitched and he looked at his trainer before bounding down the side of the tree. Gina shifted and groaned as pain shot up her stomach making her feel sick.

"Ugh I feel like I've been trampled all over by a herd of tauros," the silver haired trainer groaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. She took in her surrounds and her gazed settled on Paul for a minute before she looked at her pokemon.

"Out for how long?" she asked and Hydrosoul drew a five in the dirt. "Longer than usual which is not good. I'm getting sloppy," she growled as she tried getting to her feet but her body seemed to reject the idea and refused to budge.

"Wouldn't try moving if I were you," Paul said as he looked to the side at her.

"If I want you opinion I'll ask for it," Gina growled as she pulled up her jacket to check her stomach. A bruise had formed over the entire area and Gina shook her head.

Paul winced at the sight of the bruise but made no comment as she pulled her jacket back down. It would take weeks for something like that to heal, hell she should be dead after an attack like that! He just didn't understand her or her pokemon.

Gina looked over at him again before she looked at the fire that seperated them.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he demanded.

"Why did you stop him from attacking me? You didn't have to, coulda just let him finish me off." Paul shrugged, not even sure of his own action.

"I don't know. You had already beaten him yet he felt the need to be a sore loser and attack again."

"It wasn't the end," Gina muttered. "It will never be the end."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you still alive?" There was reason behind his question, Gina knew that. She should have been dead, yet here she was talking with him.

"I'm... different. That's all you need to know," she replied rumaging through her bag.

"Alright if you won't answer that one then how are both his Sceptile and your Swampert able to use attacks they shouldn't be able to?"

"She used to be his," she said as she nodded towards Hydrosoul. "He did something to his pokemon that made them different. He treated them badly so I stole her. End of story." Paul didn't quite believe her story but decided not to press the matter.

"Not a very truthful trainer are you?" he muttered as he turned on his side so his back was to her.

"I don't trust anyone with the truth," Gina snapped as she turned her back to him as well. She finally pulled a Hyper Potion form her backpack and she sprayed Hydrosoul with it and then tossed the empty bottle back into her bag before lying back and a few minutes later falling asleep.

Gina covered her face with her arm as the sun began to shine through the trees and she shifted until she bumped into Hydrosoul. Realizing that the night had passed and that she could travel, Gina sat up and looked over thier little encampment. Paul was already up and pulling his stuff together and he paused when he felt her gaze on him.

He quickly turned away and stood, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind," he said over his shoulder and Gina rolled her eyes in response before calling back Hydrosoul and zipping up her own bag. She flinched as she got to her feet but otherwise tried to ignore the pain. Elestrike jumped onto her shoulder and she turned to look at Paul, who began walking off seconds after she had stood up. She sighed and followed after him easily catching up but keeping a certain amount of distance between the two of them.

'Why am I still traveling with him?' Gina wondered as she watched the ground as she walked. 'Sure I owe him for stopping Chance but that doesn't mean I have to follow him around to repay the favor.'

'Why am I still with her. She brings nothing but trouble,' Paul thought as he glanced over his shoulder at her. 'Is it because I want answers to how her pokemon know those kinds of attacks? Must be it.' He dismissed all other reasoning from his mind and instead concentrated on getting to Jubilife. He would leave her then, it wasn't like she was going to answer his questions anyway.

'As soon as we get to Jubilife I'm out,' they thought simultaneously. Elestrike's ears twitched and he jumped off of Gina's shoulder.

"Hey!" Gina called as she chased after the electric mouse. She paused at the edge of the forest and looked over at Paul before running off to catch up with her pokemon.

Paul thought nothing of her departure and instead continued heading towards Jubilife. She wanted to go, let her, she wasn't his responsiblity.

Elestrike stood in the center of a clearing, smirking at his trainer.

"Oh no, not right now," she whined as she trudged into the clearing. Elestrike scowled at her and sent a wave of electricity at the ground by her feet causing her to jump back. "Alright, alright. Jeez talk about pushy," Gina muttered as she put her bag on the ground and walked towards her pokemon. "Don't try to kill me this time." Elestrike just grinned and charged at her with an Iron Tail attack. Gina ducked in time for the pokemon to hit the tree behind her and she watched as it toppled over, splintered in half.

"Yeah, you're not gonna hold back," she muttered as she dodged his Thunder attack. "You would think being injured would count for something." Elestrike shook his head and used Volt Tackle, Gina blocked the attack with her arms as best she could and she was thrown back into a tree.

"Hurt, hurt," she complained as she straightened up. The pikachu rolled his eyes and ignored his trainers complaints and charged another Thunder attack. The ground beneath Gina's feet cracked and shook and soon chunks of earth were erupting from the ground.

"Hey!" she jumped back and landed on her back and she coughed as dust spread across the field. "I give," she said as she raised an arm in defeat, letting it fall to her side seconds later. Elestrike shook his head in disappointment but otherwise went to sit by his trainer.

"This is just sad," she muttered as she sat up. "If I can't even battle you while injured then what chance do I have?" She got to her feet and pulled a pokeball from her belt. "Alright Firestripe, let's have a battle. No holding back or anything. You too Elestrike. Two against one." Both pokemon looked at eachother before grinning and preparing themselves to attack.

The moon was shining in the sky by the time Gina called back her pokemon and made her way to the city.

"Hey you ok?" Nurse Joy asked as she looked Gina over. the sleeves of her jacket were scorched and she had scrapes covering her face.

"Fine, fine. Just some rough training," she replied.

"Looking for a room?" Nurse Joy asked and Gina nodded. "You'll be sharing with another trainer. Rooms have filled up because of the upcomig contest." Gina sighed but othrewise accepted and made her way back towards the room. When she walked in she spotted the other trainers things on the ground beside their claimed bed and threw her stuff on the bed on the opposite side of the room. The door opened behind her and she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Gina growled as she realized it was Paul. "Of all the people," she muttered.

"Not overjoyed about this either you know," he replied. Gina muttered under her breath but otherwise walked back out and headed for the front. Once outside she walked towards an area that blocked her from the veiw of anyone walking by.

"Razorslash." She tossed the pokeball in the air and the Zangoose appeared a few feet away from her, in battle stance. "Guess you know what this is about then." Razorslash nodded and she grinned.

Paul had watched her leave and shrugged before heading back outside himself. After wander outside for awhile he heard the sound of a battle and decided to see what was going on. What he didn't expect to see was Gina fighting with her pokemon. The Zangoose that had defeated his Elekid was charging at her, his claws glowing with an attack.

Gina sidestepped but the pokemon twisted his body and leapt at her but his attack came up short and he ended up striking the ground in fornt of her, tearing up the ground and causing a small explosion. Gina landed a few feet away and she sat up for a second before falling back, her eyes closed.

"No more," she groaned and Razorslash relaxed before walked over to her. "I think I should stop for the day before I break something. I already sprained my wrist," she said as she held up her left hand revealing the brace.

"Are you stupid or something?" Paul asked as he stepped out from the cover of the trees and looked at her. She sat up and glared but otherwise refused to answer. "Who would battle with their pokemon?"

"What do you care?" Gina snappped as she shakily got to her feet and called her pokemon back. She walked past him and looked over her shoulder at him before she kept walking. Why was she kept running into him? This was getting ridiculous and annoying. She sat on her bed about an hour later, her hair damp and a roll of gauze and a box of band aids on the bed next to her. She had finished wrapping gauze around her arm when Paul walked in. He looked over at her, took in all the bandages she had covering her arms and face before turning away, shaking his head.

"Don't you shake your head at me," she snapped. "It's not like your the one covered with scrapes and cuts."

"And who's fault is that?" Gina shot him a look and shoved her stuff back into her bag and crawled under the blankets.

"Stop talking, you're pissing me off," she muttered as Elestrike curled up next to her. Paul didn't respond to her comment and instead pulled the blanket over himself as well.

The sunlight streamed into the room and Gina growled as the light flooded the once dark room.

"Really?" she demanded as she sat up and shook her head. Paul was already up, his hand on the door when Gina woke up and the two looked at eachother before he walked out.

"Hmph, who needs him," she muttered as she pulled her jacket on. Elestrike was sitting on the desk by the window and when Gina looked over at him he simply went to wait by the door. "Ok?" Pulling her backpack on she opened the door and the electric pokemon shot outside. "Hey!" She chased after the pokemon and she caught up with Paul who gave her an odd look as she ran by. Her pokemon sat outside on the shoulder of a trainer with a white hat and azure colored hair.

'Oh God no. Not in the mood,' she groaned internally when she recognized the two men standing outside in a group of fans.

"Isn't that Wallace and Steven Stone?" a voice asked next to her and she looked looked over at Paul and nodded. Elestrike looked over his shoulder and pulled at Wallace's ear, pointing over at her.

"What are they doing here?" Paul asked as he looked at her.

"Looking for me most likely," she muttered and she lookde around the lobby of the room, trying to find a way out

"Gina there you are," Wallace said as he grabbed the silver haired trainer's hand and dragged her outside. "You shouldn't keep the fans waiting."

"I'm not a people person. I don't care about fans," Gina growled as she tried pulling her arm out of Wallace's grasp.

"Steven's not much of a people person either and you don't see him acting like a child."

"He's more mature, therefore more tolerant."

"Come on now, a champion needs to communicate with their fans."

"Wait a minute, Champion?" Paul questioned as he watched Gina being dragged towards the mob.

Gina: I'm gonna kill you... *glares at author*

Paul: Champion?

Gina: Is that so hard to believe?

Paul: Yes.

Gina: How 'bout I kick your-

Shadowwolf64: Alright enough.

Gina: You threw me to the sharks.

Shadowwolf64: Oh calm down. Talking to a few people isn't going to kill you.

Gina: You wouldn't know.

Shadowwolf64: Guess this is the end. Later guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadowwolf64: So... This is a disaster...

Paul: She bit me!

Gina: I warned you.

Paul: I didn't think you were crazy enough to do it!

Gina: Don't know me very well do you?

Shadowwolf64: He hasn't know you that long...

Gina: Meh *Shrugs* Not my problem.

Shadowwolf64: Jeez, can't you guys get along for awhile?

Gina: When Grumpigs learn to fly.

Paul: Rather be swarmed by Beedrill.

Shadowwolf64: I take that as a no...

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Paul would be in Black and White if I did...

Elestrike- Gina's Pikachu

Chapter 6: Challenge

Gina layed back on a tree branch as she held her pokedex out in front of her, scanning random pokemon that happened to run by. She had given Steven and Wallace the slip hours before and she was sure the two weren't very happy about it but it wasn't her problem now.

_"Starly the starling pokemon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power."_

Gina shook her head and watched as the flock passed over head. She wasn't one for bird types, if she had a pokemon that flew it would be a dragon type. She continued scanning pokemon and she began to wonder if there were any interesting pokemon in this region as she scanned a Bidoof.

_"Bidoof the plump mouse pokemon. With nerves of steel, nothing can perturb it. It is more agile and active than it appears."_

Gina snorted and looked the pokemon over. Nah, normal types weren't really her element. Well, other than her Zangoose but that was another story. Bushes rustled beneath the tree she sat in and she pointed the pokedex down, expecting it to be another Bidoof but another pokemon came up on the screen and she sat up, interested.

_"Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon. Made from soil, the shell on its back hardens when it drinks water. It lives along lakes."_

"And you are mine," Gina said with a smirk as she hopped down from the tree and landed behind the pokemon. Elestrike hopped down from her shoulder and sized up the grass type pokemon before looking over at his trainer as if to ask 'Really?'

"Oh don't start. Not all of the wild pokemon we encounter are going to be crazy strong. Now man up and fight, just don't knock her out." When the two looked back over they noticed that the tiny leaf pokemon had disappeared. Gina started muttering under her breath as she scanned the area for the grass pokemon and she swore.

"Well damn, this is your fault Elestrike," she grumbled as she trudged off towards the road of route 203. Elestrike threw her a look but ignored his trainer as she continued to complain. Gina grew bored with complaining and instead focused on finding the road. She stopped and turned in a cirle before she huffed in annoyance. "Great, lost now too."

Elestrike sighed and climbed up a nearby tree, scouting the area before he jumped from the tree and landed in his trainers waiting arms. He pointed west and Gina nodded.

"Need to pay more attention to where I'm going from now on. Or I'm going to have to see if I can get a Pokenav update." A twig snapped not far from where they stood and when the trainer and pokemon looked up they saw the Turtwig from earlier. "You're mine," Gina declared as she took off running towards the pokemon who darted back into the bushes. Gina jumped over the bush and chased after the pokemon Elestrike following after her.

_I swear if I crash into Paul again..._ Almost as if Arceus was listening, Gina crashed into someone as she jumped over a log. She looked up and glared at the sky.

"I swear Arceus I'm gonna make you pay for this," she growled as she got to her feet and looked around the area, ignoring the glare that Paul was sending at her.

"That's the second time you've done that," he snapped in annoyance.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again just to piss you off," Gina replied with a grin as Elestrike caught up with her. She looked over at the trainer one last time before she took off after the pokemon that was trying so hard to evade her.

Paul rolled his eyes and got to his feet, dusting off his clothes. He watched as she ran off before continuing on his way. As he walked he thought about what had happened hours before. Wallace dragging her off towards a group of fans and the look of unease on her face when she was around all those people. She really wasn't a people person and being forced into groups of fans wasn't going to help in solving the problem. He had watched as she slipped off, both of the former champions were too busy to notice that the youngest of the three had disappeared. He had followed her example soon after, leaving the two men to the fans they had dragged Gina into. He was heading in the same general direction so he knew he would end up running into her again but he didn't think it was going to be so literal. How could she be champion though? Her pokemon were powerful he would give her that but to defeat Wallace, that didn't seem possible. He heard a loud crash not far off and he debated on whether he should check it out or not.

Gina crawled out from under the tree that Elestrike had taken down with his Thunder attack and she glared at the electric mouse.

"Can you at least try not to kill me?" she demanded as she shook her head and coughed as she inhaled dust.

"Guess you need to give that little rat of your more training," a voice sneered from the trees and Gina growled in response.

"Who said that?" Gina demanded as she scanned the area. Dust clouded her vision and she cursed, aggrivated.

"Don't worry 'bout that. So how's that little injury Chance gave you? Bet it stings a bit," the voice taunted and Gina glared at no one in particular.

"What do you know about Chance and me for that matter?"

"I know that you think your all tough with your attitude and pushing people away. Your just don't want to let people get close because you're afraid you'll be betrayed in the end." The gem on Gina's glove flashed red and she tried to find the general area that the guy was speaking from. It didn't take long for the dust to settle, allowing her to get a good look at the starnger. He was wearing a black jacket with the hood pulled up so she couldn't get a good look of his face buit what drew her attention was the glove on his right hand.

"Oh, you noticed that did you. Nice isn't it, makes it easier to manipulate attacks. But you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" Gina glared at him in response and he snickered in amusement. "Though you hate the fact that you have this power don't you? What's so bad about it? You don't have to take shit from anyone."

"Abuse your power don't you?" He simply smirked in response making her blood boil.

"What? Don't like the way I do things? Well who are you to determine what I do anyway? Not like you can do anything about it."

"Trapped with them aren't you? Can't do whatever you want because you know you'll get into trouble." His smirk disappeared and was quickly replace by a glare. "And until you complete whatever you were assigned, you're chained down. Don't even have a real name yet do you 023? Just another number."

"You shut up! I take you back and I can have my freedom!" he snarled.

"Except you won't get it. They'll keep you there for as long as he can. After all you're one of the few that managed to survive, right?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Course I do. After all I was like you. Did as I was told, trying to get away from it. I was 009 after all. One of the first to survive the process."

"You don't know anything about me," he lunged at her, flames engulfing his fist and she jumped to the side, barely avoiding the hit.

"Why do all the guys have a temper after the procedure?" she muttered as she dusted off her clothes. She examined the damage he had caused and shook her head. He still needed to practice focusing the power. "Jeez, you suck. Even my newly caught Shinx has more power than that." An attack shot out from the smoke, shredding her arm and she flinched and moved away from her attacker.

"X-Scissors isn't bad. He must use more bug type attacks than anything else," Gina muttered and Elestrike growled. "This could get nasty if I'm not careful."

"And what element do you rely on? Chance says you don't have a specific one but I say bullshit."

"Your right. I do have a favorite but why would I share that info with a low life like you. After all I don't need you ratting me out."

"Then I'll beat it out of you!" The gem shone a dull green color and colored beams shot from his hand and Gina ducked, avoiding the Signal Beam attack. Her own glove shone crimson and flames shot from her hand, enveloping 023. He broke free with a Hydro Cannon attack and Gina smirked.

"Your other attacks are weaker and you had to use an attack that uses up more energy just to get rid of Flamethrower. Your still weak."

"So fire attacks are her strength," 023 muttered as he tired to catch his breath. Gina's glove shone an electrical gold and her hand pulsed with a Thunder attack. The electricity shot from her hand and 023 had gained enough energy to dodge to the side and the aftershock of the attack sent him tumbling into a tree. He regained his senses and the first thing he saw was the damage the attack had caused. His heart thudded against his rib cage and he stared. "So if both her attacks have that much destructive power then, which is he strongest type?"

"I'll tell you if you can get me to my breaking point," Gina replied with a smirk. "Or better yet I'll show you but I doubt you survive that long." In desperation 023 decided he needed to use an attack that would give her a status problem if he wanted any chance in defeating her. His glove shone the dull green again and he tossed a ball of powder into the air. The orb exploded in the air and the dust began to fall back to the ground. Gina watched the dust with interest before she realized what it was and her eyes narrowed. She pulled the collar of her jacket up over her nose and mouth as the powder began covering the ground.

"Everything in the area has been put to sleep except you. Smarter than I would have thought, but your pokemon wasn't," 023 said as he raised his hand, motioning to Elestrike. The pokemon was asleep on the ground close to the edge of the forest. 023 smirked as the gem shone with a crimson glow and Gina reacted. She ran to her pokemon, gathering him up in her arms as 023 unleashed a Fire Blast attack. The flames licked at her arm and she winced in pain as she skidded along the ground before finally coming to a stop. She pulled a pokeball from her belt and called Elestrike back.

"He's gonna kill me for locking him up in a pokeball," she muttered as she turned to look at 023.

"You know, pokemon aren't the only ones that can be affected by attacks like Sleep Powder?"

"Yeah."

"Well he was a bit unlucky to stumble upon our little 'discussion.'" 023 replied with a smirked as he nodded towards the trees behind her. Gina turned and spotted someone asleep near the base of a tree not far from where she was. She examined the trainer and her eyes widened in recognition. The trainer was Paul.

Shadowwolf64: Wow, I fail at life and everything to do with it.

Gina: Yes you do. Glad you finally realized that.

Shadowwolf64: Oh quiet you. I've been distracted.

Gina: Your always distracted.

Paul: Yeah and your not?

Gina: Shut up you! Just be happy I'm going to be nice and save your ass.

Paul: Never asked you to.

Gina: Now listen here you-

Shadowwolf64: Gina leave him be. He's just an ungrateful git.

Gina: Finally!

Shadowwolf64: But then your an egotistical bitch.

Gina: We're experiencing technical difficulties.

Shadowwolf64: No we're not.

Gina: We will be in a second when I beat your ass to the ground.

Shadowwolf64: I was just kidding I swear!

Paul: Till chapter 7... Later Losers.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadowwolf64: Well, not sure about my excuse this time.

Gina: That's cuz you don't have a good one.

Shadowwolf64: And how do you know that?

Paul: All you've done is watch Sherlock and Doctor Who. Not an excuse.

Shadowwolf64: Oh shut up. Anyway here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way, shape or form. Sadness

Chapter 7: Ending of one

Gina crouched next to Paul and pulled his arm around her shoulder, getting him out of the way.

"What does it matter if he dies? There are others in this world," 023 stated as he watched her.

"What's it matter to you how my mind works? You're not going to get a chance to report anything to him." She straightened up and glared over at him, blue eyes shining with hate.

"You seem so confident. Let's put you to the test then." The gem on his glove flared gold and electricity crackled around his hand. Gina moved away from Paul and stood a few feet from 023 when his hand lashed out sending a Thunder attack at her. Her gem shone an earthy brown and she dove underground leaving 023 to scan the area. The ground at his feet cracked and Gina leapt from the ground, a bone staff in her hand and she brought the staff around, hitting his side sending him crashing into a nearby tree. He quickly regained his composure and lunged at her, a blue light shining from his fist. She blocked his attack with the staff but it was soon encased in ice and it shattered in her hands. The Ice Punch connected with her shoulder and she quickly pulled back but not before her shoulder was encased in ice.

"Slow," 023 comments and he focuses an orb of orange energy in his palm before he discharged the attack into the air. The orb burst, sending smaller meteors hurtling towards the Earth.

'Draco meteor,' Gina thought and she realized that she wasn't his only target. Acting as quickly as she could, she darted in front of Paul, her glove glowing with an ivory color and a barrier sprung up around her and Paul. The meteors hit the Protect barrier and when the shower ended it crumbled causing dust to swirl into the air.

"Well it seems you caught on earlier than I thought you would," 023 noted as he dusted off his jacket.

"Leave him out of this," Gina growled causing 023 to chuckle.

"Why would I do that? Just because you want me to?"

"Because if you do harm him I'll rip you apart." 023 looked at her in surprise before he started laughing.

"Well looks like you're starting to show some real emotions after how many years? 20, 30 how old are you now?"

"Being attached to him has nothing to do with it," she snapped in annoyance.

"Your future says otherwise," 023 said with a smirk. Gina looked at him in confusion and glanced down at his glove and saw the pinkish purple glow emitting from the gem.

"My future is none of your business," Gina snapped visibly bristling, but 023 didn't respond and merely smirked at her reaction.

"Well that was interesting; don't you want to know what will happen to him, and to you?"

"The future can be changed and I'm not going to look. Simple decisions can change the whole outcome."

"And who told you that? Not some TV show I hope." Gina glared at him and then smirked.

"Still curious about my strongest element?" Gina asked as she examined her nails.

"I thought you said if I managed to push you over the edge you would show me."

"Well you seem quite adamant about attacking him for no reason so I may as well end this quickly," she replied as the gem began to glow with a swirl of blue and a red- violet. "That Draco Meteor you used earlier was impressive but it's nothing compared to what I can do." Energy began to gather in her palm and she hurled the orb into the air and like before it shattered into smaller meteors. She used Protect again to guard Paul while 023 watched the attack. As a meteor made contact with the ground the earth shook and threw 023 to the ground. He looked on in disbelief at the size of the crater left behind and he scrambled to his feet to avoid the remaining projectiles. As a last resort he used Protect but the attack reduced the barrier to dust leaving him defenseless. Dust covered the area rendering visibility useless. The dust settled and 023 shakily got to his feet and scanned the area. The clearing where they had started the battle was covered with three foot deep craters that were four feet across.

"Dragon type attacks, your strongest type are dragon."

"Terrifying isn't it?" Gina asked with a cruel smirk.

"No, I can still beat you," 023 growled as the gem shone with an ice blue color and he aimed an Ice Beam attack at her. She shifted to the side and the attack shot passed her and instead hit a tree behind her, covering it in ice.

"You should have left when you had the chance. Amateurs like you don't stand a chance against us." Her glare sent chills down his spine and he took a step back finally realizing what he had gotten himself into.

"All you are is a puppet to them. Once you outlive your usefulness they send you out to hunt from me and Valan. But haven't you realized that none of them ever come back?" 023 didn't respond and Gina shrugged.

"I am going to gain my freedom," he finally snarled and he charged at her, a Thunder Punch ready to shut her up. Gina didn't move and instead stood her ground and as his fist came towards her she caught it, easily dispelling the electrical charge.

"No you're not, you never will," her eyes shone with a cruel light and he shuddered at the sight. "Understand now?" She snapped his wrist and he cried out. She shoved him back and he tried crawling away from her but she planted her foot on his chest, preventing him from moving any farther. Fear gripped his mind and he lashed out with a Metal Claw attack but he only managed to leave to gashes in her cheek. A Pokémon released itself from one of his poke balls and lunged at her, forcing her to back away from 023. The Scizor glared at her and lunged, a Metal Claw attack shattering the ice that was left on her shoulder and cracking the bone. Gina hissed in pain but countered with Bone Rush, blocking the bug type's attacks with the staff. A Flamethrower attack seared her left arm and she looked over her shoulder to glare at 023. She turned back to the Scizor and with the bone staff, smacked it hard into the side of his head, sending him sprawling in the dust. Turing to 023 she hurled the staff at him and it hit him in the gut knocking him back. Her gem shone with a fierce ruby light and she raised it towards the red bug Pokémon. Flames burst from her palm and engulfed the Pokémon who cried out in pain as the flames roared around him.

"Scizor!" 023 cried out but no answer came. When the flames parted there wasn't even ash left and 023 looked on in horror. Rage consumed his mind and he charged towards the trainer responsibly. She turned to meet his attack her fist raised outwards, three metal blades erupting from the gem and cutting into his chest as he made contact with her fist. There was no sympathy in her eyes as she tore the blades through his shoulder to remove them from his body. Blood quickly soaked the ground and he gazed up at her while she glared down at him.

"Demon," he muttered and she smirked.

"Glad you finally understand," she replied as she brought the blades across his throat. His blood stained her clothes but she didn't seem to notice as she watched him bleed out. "I'll see you in hell." She turned and walked back towards Paul, pulling his arm around her good shoulder and heading back into the forest, away from the scene she had created. "End of another," she muttered.

Shadowwolf64: Well… that took a darker turn that I hadn't originally intended.

Paul: You think?

Shadowwolf64: It got away from me okay! I just typed and it kinda happened…

Gina: …

Shadowwolf64: Right well, till chapter 8 then…. Later…


	8. Chapter 8

Shadowwolf64: Soooo… now I have no idea where this story is going to go now…

Paul: Did you even have an idea when you started this story?

Shadowwolf64: Er… not really.

Gina: Thought so.

Shadowwolf64: Oh shut up, both of you. You're annoying me.

Gina: Your imagination annoys you. That's a new one.

Shadowwolf64: … I hate you both…

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon except for the games but I hardly think that counts… Damn…

Firestripe – Gina's Arcanine

Earthcrush – Gina's Nidoking

Elestrike – Gina's Pikachu

Chapter 8: Capture

Gina sat back against a tree, ice pressed to her shoulder as she tried to numb the pain. She flinched at the increase in pressure but ignored the sharp pain that came from having the cracked bone. Her gaze strayed to where she had put Paul and she sighed. She couldn't leave him while he was unconscious although it was tempting, but she felt responsible. Guilt was one of her least favorite emotions and she didn't need any of it. She looked over her shoulder at the field before calling out Firestripe.

"Watch him," she commanded as she pointed at Paul and the Pokémon sat while she got to her feet and headed back to the clearing. 023 was where she had left him and she walked over to him, the gem on her glove glowing ruby.

"Poor bastard actually thought he had a chance," she muttered as the flames consumed his body. "They never have a chance once sent out." She waited until there was nothing but ash before turning back and heading back her Pokémon and the pain in the ass known as Paul. Paul was actually awake by the time she got back and he glared at her when she came into view.

"What?" Gina demanded as she glared back at him.

"You Pokémon wouldn't let me leave," he snapped in annoyance.

"That's because I told him to watch you," she replied as she stroked the Pokémon's fur.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Apparently you do," Gina muttered as she called the fire dog back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters you were caught in the middle of something you had no business getting involved in," she snapped.

"And what would that be exactly?" Paul questioned folding his arms across his chest.

"Like I said, not your business," Gina growled in annoyance as she dusted off her clothes and pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"I think I deserve some answers."

"You're not getting any. You walked into something that didn't concern you in the first place to back off."

'Though if what 023 said is true he may end up getting involved anyway,' Gina thought bitterly as she turned away from him.

Paul growled in annoyance but dropped it. "Whatever just stop getting in my way."

Gina didn't respond and instead walked off thought going round in her head. How was she supposed to keep him out of this when he kept appearing when she got into trouble? It was like something was trying to force them together and she was starting to get annoyed with that force.

'I don't need anyone. I have my Pokémon and that's enough for me.' She stopped and looked up at the sky, 'Isn't it?'

She didn't need to get attached because getting attached meant that she had weaknesses and she didn't need weaknesses. Her Pokémon could fend for themselves when she wasn't around but humans, regular humans anyway, they didn't have the powers she had so she would have to protect them if she grew attached.

"No, I don't need anyone damn it," she growled as she punched a nearby tree. "He was wrong, nothing like that is going to happen." She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts and looked up the mountain. "Time to head to the first gym," she muttered to herself as she continued up the path. "Wonder what happened to that Turtwig." She stopped when she heard footsteps not far off and she hid in a nearby tree waiting for them to pass by. Instead of a person she saw the Turtwig and she grinned. She dropped out of the tree and landed in front of the tiny leaf Pokémon, a pokeball in hand.

"Let's go Elestrike." The Pikachu appeared in front of her but to her annoyance he still hadn't woken up.

"And your still asleep, wonderful," she muttered as she called back the electric mouse. "Alright let's go Earthcrush!" A Nidoking appeared in front of her and he roared at the little Pokémon.

"Earthcrush use Earth Power!" The poison Pokémon slammed his claw into the ground and a fissure split the ground and a golden light hit the little Pokémon causing her to crash into a nearby tree. "Okay that one may have been a bit much," she muttered and the Nidoking gave her a look of apology. "Not much we can do now. Pull back on the power and use Ice Punch." Earthcrush nodded and charged forward, a blue light engulfing his fist. Turtwig dodged the attack and Earthcrush's attack made contact with the tree instead as the Turtwig used Razor Leaf as a counter attack. Earthcrush held up his arm to block the attack and swatted the tiny leaf Pokémon aside. Gina sighed and ran a hand over her face at her Nidoking's reaction. Holding back was not in his vocabulary.

"I think that's enough from you," she sighed as she tossed the pokeball at the Turtwig. She picked up the pokeball and called out her new Pokémon checking her over to make sure she didn't have serious injury. "Well it looks like you fine," Gina said as she finished checking the Pokémon over. "Hmm I think I'll name you Silen." Silen looked up at her and nodded in approval, jumping into her arms. Earthcrush walked over and looked at the tiny leaf Pokémon when she leapt at him and sat on his head.

"How cute she likes you," Gina said with a smirk and Earthcrush looked over at her with an annoyed expression. "Calm down you, it's not that bad," she said as she removed Silen. "I'll train with you later." She called Silen and Earthcrush back and then called out Elestrike. "Come here you. You've napped long enough." Having Awakening sprayed on his fur was not a way Elestrike liked being woken up and he promptly bit Gina's hand as soon as he realized what was going on.

"Hey! None of that," Gina snapped as she pried Elestrike from her arm. Elestrike glared up at her and scoffed at her complaints and instead hit her with his tail before running off into the forest. "You pain in the ass," Gina growled as she chased after the Pokémon. She stopped when he halted outside a cave and he pointed into the depths as if telling her that was the way they were meant to go. "I really don't trust you," she muttered under her breath as she looked into the darkness.

"I thought you always trusted your Pokémon," a voice said from behind and she Gina glared at the boy behind her.

"Stay out of this," Gina snapped at Paul but he simply rolled his eyes and walked past her. She watched him go before reluctantly following after him seeing as it was the correct way to Oreburgh City.

"This really sucks," Gina muttered as she walked through the dark tunnel. Paul ignored her as he walked. He was getting tired of running into her everywhere he went, all she did was infuriate him and he suspected he did the same to her. He smirked smugly at the thought when he noticed someone standing in the area ahead of them. He stopped and Gina nearly crashed into him but she quickly caught herself and peered over his shoulder to see what had made him stop. He felt her tense beside him and mutter something under her breath, it sounded like curses and he wouldn't be surprised if they were.

"The road ends here," the figure called and Gina didn't have enough time to react as the roof of the tunnel came crashing down around her and Paul.

Shadowwolf64: Cliché cliffy!

Gina: How original.

Shadowwolf64: Oh shut up you.

Paul: She's muttering to herself again.

Shadowwolf64: Am not! I think out loud.

Paul: Same thing.

Shadowwolf64: Is not! Anyway end of chapter 8. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Shadowwolf64: Well now, I didn't expect it to take this long to update.

Gina: Slacker.

Shadowwolf64: And proud of it… Okay not really but moving on…

Paul: Can we just get this over with?

Shadowwolf64: Nope.

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I wish it was.

Chapter 9: Escape

Gina coughed as dust filled her lungs and she shoved a few chucks of cave ceiling off herself as she shakily got to her feet.

"These run-ins are really starting to piss me off," she muttered as she leaned against the wall. Dust shrouded the area and she coughed again as more dust coated her throat. "How the hell am I supposed to find my way out now?" Realization hit her and she quickly looked around but couldn't see a thing. "Damn it Paul you really need to stop running into me." Moving around a bit more she heard rubble shift nearby and she focused on the sound, moving towards it. She tripped on a piece of earth and cursed at the ground as she sat back.

"This is getting me nowhere," she growled as she pulled a pokeball from her belt. Tossing it in front of her, a light shone as the Pokémon appeared but quickly faded. Darkness settled again and snickering could be heard coming from the Pokémon standing before her.

"Firestorm," she growled in warning and flames sprung to life as the Typhlosion looked at her in amusement. "Cute," Gina snapped sarcastically as she got to her feet and dusted off her pants. The rubble next to her shifted again she nodded at her Pokémon and the two took up an edge of a large slab of rock. After a few seconds the rock gave way and they lifted it enough for Gina to peer around to see who was trapped. Onyx eyes met sapphire and the two looked at each other before Gina looked him over.

"Hmph, looks like you got lucky," she said as she shifted a bit.

"Yeah, so lucky that I got found by you," Paul muttered and Gina shot him an icy glare.

"I could just drop this and leave you here," she growled.

"Please do," Paul replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Both glared at each other and Firestorm sighed in exasperation and shoved the slab to the side, away from both trainers. Realizing she didn't have too much of a choice, Gina grabbed Paul's arm and pulled him to his feet while he growled in protest.

"None of that," Gina snapped as Paul steadied himself. "We're both stuck here so we may as well get along for at least a little while," she muttered and he looked over at her in disbelief while she glared back at him. "Don't start with me; I don't have much self-restraint right now." Seeing as she was being serious, Paul reluctantly nodded and shifted his gaze so he was glaring at the wall.

"So what do you propose we do then?" he demanded as he looked to her Pokémon.

"What do you think? Find a way out of here," Gina replied as she and Firestorm made their way towards the blockade.

"You know what I mean," Paul snapped in annoyance.

"I know," she said as she smirked over her shoulder at him before turning her attention back to the problem in front of her. Paul shook his head and muttered something under his breath causing Gina to snicker while he glared over at her.

"So what are we going to do about this problem," she asked her Pokémon and he shrugged. "How long do you think it would take to melt the rock?" Firestorm thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"Phlosion," he replied and his trainer ran a hand through her hair.

"That's too long," she muttered as she looked over her shoulder at Paul, who was looking back at the way they had come. Gina followed his gaze and sighed, both ways were blocked and they needed to get out soon. The place had no way of supplying a source of oxygen. Last she checked rocks didn't give off air. With a sigh she looked at the Firestorm. "Use Flame Wheel," she commanded and the Pokémon looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Typhlosion ty!" he exclaimed, panicked.

"I know the risks but if we want to get out we don't have a choice," she snapped at him and she nodded over towards Paul. "I can't do anything with him around," she said as she looked to Firestorm. He sighed, flames briefly flashing in front of him before he backed up to get a running start. Paul noticed the Pokémon moving and he went to stand by Gina.

"What are you planning?" he asked as he watched the fire type.

"Going to use Flame Wheel to try and get out of here," she replied as she looked to him. You should know that if this doesn't work we'll probably die."

"Why?" he demanded as he looked to her, a bit startled.

"Fire needs oxygen and well we're kinda trapped with a limited supply," she replied as Firestorm glared at the wall before him.

"I never agreed to this plan," Paul snapped and Gina shrugged.

"Too late now," she said as Firestorm charged at the rocks, flames erupting around him. Both trainers covered their faces to shield themselves from the heat. Something similar to a small explosion sounded and they both looked up to see an exit though it didn't look like it would hold for long.

"No time to just gape at it," Gina snapped as she grabbed Paul's arm and shoved him through the exit Firestorm had created and she quickly followed after him. The rocks crashed down and both trainers looked at the wall behind them and sighed. They were safe for now but if that guy came looking for them... Remembering the asshole that had done this made Gina curse fiercely to herself causing Paul eye her warily.

"The hells your problem?" he demanded and she shot him a glare.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here before my temper gets the best of me," she retorted angrily as she made her way further into the tunnel, Firestorm following after her. Paul, seeing no other option, reluctantly followed. After half an hour of silence Gina finally sighed and looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you have a question then ask," she remarked.

"How do I know you'll answer the question?" he challenged and Gina threw a look over at him.

"Fine, I'll answer one question," she growled in response and Firestorm threw her a look but she brushed it off. Paul was silent as he thought and Gina knew she was probably going to regret this.

"Why are these guys after you? That guy Chance was after you then these two today, why you?" he asked and Gina wracked her brain for a believable answer, one that was partially the truth but not completely.

"A friend and I used to be part of this group and when we decided we had had enough, they weren't too thrilled with the idea of us leaving. So now we have to deal with the occasional hot head that comes our way," she explained as she glared at the ceiling.

"That Chance guy seems real adamant about getting you guys to return."

"He just wants someone else to obey what he says since he's always following someone else's orders."

Paul was silent as he thought over what she said and he watched as she rubbed her arm, wincing slightly at the contact. As he examined her arm from the distance he realized that the sleeve was shredded and burned, revealing the bandages that adorned her arm. Concern welled up in him and he quickly beat it back in annoyance. What did he care what happened to her? He didn't really even know her all that well. From the way she acted she didn't really want to be friends with him and that suited him just fine, he didn't want her friendship. He looked up when she suddenly stopped and he heard her cursing heatedly as he stopped next to her and spotted what had aggravated her. It looked like it was the same guy that had caused the cave to collapse and from the way she was acting he could safely conclude he wasn't a friend.

Anger welled up in Gina as she glared at the figure before her and she turned to look at Paul as he stood next to her. She needed him out of here before he got caught up in this mess, she didn't need him finding anything out. If he became too involved then he would become a target. Damn it, when had she started caring what actually happened to this human? She shouldn't feel the need to be this protective but, no just let him stay and maybe this guy would get passed her guard and…

No! What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't do that, it would go against everything she had done before and what she had said. The two ideas clashed in her head and she ground her teeth in frustration. "Damn it all," she snarled fiercely causing Paul to look at her in alarm. "You," she snarled as she pointed at him, raw emotions lighting her eyes making him blink in surprise. It wasn't just anger and frustration that was reflected but a small flicker of concern.

"When I say run you better run like hells on your tail," she growled as she turned her attention back to the hooded figure.

"And if I refuse?" he demanded angrily, not liking the thought of her protecting him. The snarl and icy glare he received were answer enough. "Fine," he snapped and the figure snickered from where he stood.

"Kinda protective, aren't you Gina?" Said protector growled in response causing her opponent to laugh. "Touchy, I was just making an observation."

"Keep your comments to yourself," she snapped as she clenched her fist.

"You sure you're up for this, after all isn't your shoulder bone cracked from your last fight? And look at your arm, I mean can you really stay in the game for long?"

"Thanks for your concern but I don't need it," she retaliated as he began to walk along the walls edge towards them.

'_Damn it, he's waiting for him to run. I'll have to act fast.'_

As soon as he was close enough, Gina tensed and quickly turned to Paul. "Run," she snapped and he hesitated for a second before darting off further into the tunnel.

"No you don't," their attacker snarled as he turned to give chase.

"Flamethrower!" Gina commanded and Firestorm reacted as fast as his trainer had expected him too and blocked the pursuer's path.

Paul could feel the heat of the attack against his back as he ran and he growled under his breath as he ran. Who the hell did she think she was, telling him to run while she stayed behind? His Pokémon weren't weak and could fight back. Another wave of heat blew through the cave and he looked over his shoulder as the flames died out.

Gina's glove was still glowing with a ruby light ready to use another Fire Blast in case 026 decided he still wanted to go after Paul.

"Well it seems that you're a bit protective of that human, honestly I don't see why," 026 said as he circled around Gina.

"Trust me I don't get it either," Gina murmured as she watched him circle her, listening to his footsteps as he disappeared behind her and out of her line of sight. His pace quickened and she could hear him getting closer before he leapt at her and she quickly turned, the gem glowing a steely silver as three metal blades shot out of the gem. The two Metal Claw attacks clashed and the two glared at each other before Gina shoved him away from her.

Realizing she didn't have much choice she sighed and closed her eyes while he watched her in confusion. What was she thinking leaving herself wide open like that? Flames covered his fist and he smirked, well if she left like giving him an opening then so be it. As his attack neared her Gina looked up and caught his fist with one of her own attacks. The gem was glowing with a blue and red-violet mix and the same color mix shrouded her hand like a glove the fingers curling into claws.

"Dragon Claw," he muttered and she looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and the sapphire of her eyes like ice sending shivers down his spine.

"You're not walking away from this battle," she growled as grabbed the front of his jacket so he couldn't get away from her. Realizing that she was using her bad arm, 026 struck at her shoulder using Poison Jab causing her to cry out and release his jacket allowing him to stumble away, out of her reach.

"You shoulder really be more aware of your actions," he hissed as he rubbed his throat.

"As should you," she snapped as the ground began to shift beneath his feet. Pillars of rock erupted around him and when he looked to her, he saw her hand shining with dark brown color. "Rock Tomb."

The pillars trapped him, preventing his escape; he shot a glare over at her and smirked.

"I'm not the first and I won't be the last. There will always be someone to take my place in this game," he called out and Gina smirked back.

"I know and I don't care, I'll keep fighting until I'm rid of you all," she replied, a wild light in her eyes. 026 laughed at her statement as the final pillar erupted into place, encasing him completely before the coffin began to shift, dragging him below the earth.

"Then you have a long fight ahead of you." As soon as the tomb was out of sight, Gina walked over to where it had disappeared and knelt down with a smirk. Ruby shone on her glove as she placed her hand on the ground where she was sure he was concealed. Blast Burn shot into the ground, heating up the ground and she could hear his cried of pain as he was burned alive. The light died out and she pulled her hand away, motioning for Firestorm to follow as she headed towards the exit of the tunnel. The Typhlosion looked at her uneasily as they walked, she was always a bit unstable after fighting like that and he would rather not be in the line of fire if she snapped again.

"Don't worry about it Firestorm," she reassured the Pokémon and he snorted in response. "I know when to restrain myself you know." Again he snorted but moved closer to his trainer and she patted his head with a smile.

Shadowwolf64: Okay, yup it's decided. Gina has a crazy fight to kill side of her.

Gina: Naw, we hadn't noticed!

Paul: …

Shadowwolf64: I think you scared him…

Paul: Who's scared?

Shadowwolf64: Never mind.

Gina: Anyway that's the end of chapter 9.

Shadowwolf64: Till next time, later!


	10. Chapter 10

Shadowwolf64: Alright, let's see how soon I get this chapter up…

Gina: Five months later.

Shadowwolf64: Hey! It's not my fault my brain goes on vacation in the middle of a chapter!

Paul: Then whose is it?

Shadowwolf64: Uh…

Gina: I rest my case…

Disclaimer: Not mine, Paul would have appeared in more episodes if I did…

Gina's Pokémon

Firestorm- Typhlosion

Nightpaw- Shinx

Silen- Turtwig

Elestrike- Pikachu

Chapter 10: Thoughts

Gina covered her eyes as the sun hit her face and she sighed in relief while Firestorm rolled in some nearby mud.

"Ugh, really Firestorm?" she asked as she watched the Fire type ignore her and continue to play in the mud. "Children, my Pokémon are children," she growled to no one in particular as she continued down the trail. Firestorm looked up as his trainer continued down the trail and gave the mud one last wistful look before running after her.

"Wait a minute, where's Elestrike?" Rustling could be heard from her backpack and a few seconds later a sleepy looking Pikachu poked his head out, yawing as he did so. "You little rat! You hid in my backpack this entire time?"

Elestrike gave her a look of annoyance and dove back into the depth of the bag. Gina glared at her bag for a few more seconds before throwing it back over her shoulder earning herself a cry of protest from inside. With a satisfied smirk she glanced over at Firestorm who followed behind her, mud dripping from his fur as he walked.

"What took you so long?" a voice asked from ahead and when she looked up she saw Paul looking over at her from where he was leaning against a tree.

"You didn't have to wait," Gina muttered as she walked passed him and towards the town. Paul shrugged in response as he followed her both of them silent as they walked.

As they walked into town Gina looked over at Paul as if daring him to follow her and headed towards the Pokemart. Firestorm followed after his trainer with a huff and watched as she walked into the shop leaving him outside since he was covered in mud.

"Stupid human making my life difficult," she muttered as she looked over the shelves. But if she really thought about it she was making his life insanely complicated. Every time she ran into him, someone decided to make an appearance and threatened him. With a frustrated sigh she ran a hand through her hair and paid for the items she needed before heading to the Pokémon Center. She didn't even make it half way through the lobby before Nurse Joy ushered her to the back room to take care of the injuries she had sustained.

"I can take care of myself you know," Gina muttered but quickly shut her mouth when Joy gave her a look that easily read, 'argue and I'll keep you here longer.' While her arm was wrapped she rested her chin on her free hand and looked out the window and resumed her previous thoughts.

But since he had already been spotted with her then he was a target. They didn't even get along for Arceus sake, but that really didn't seem to matter. If she wanted to keep him from getting involved she had better avoid him as much as possible. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat in the chair next to her and when she looked over she mentally cursed at her luck. Arceus really wasn't going to make things easy for her, was he? Paul gave her a weird look while Nurse Joy cleaned the scrape on his cheek and she hit her head against the window. Complicated, her life was complicated and nothing seemed to go the way she wanted it to.

With a sigh she got to her feet but was quickly yanked by her hood back into the chair.

"Hey!"

"Sling," Nurse Joy said as she adjusted the material around her neck and pulled her arm through.

"What for?" Gina demanded in annoyance and receiving a disapproving look in response.

"No strain on your arm," she replied as she placed a bandage patch on Paul's cheek while Gina rolled her eyes and made her way back outside and looked over at Firestorm.

"My life sucks," she grumbled as she looked at the mud caked Typhlosion who nodded with enthusiasm. "Wow thanks, you make feel so much better." Pulling a pokeball from her belt she tossed it in the empty space near Firestorm and a confused Nightpaw looked up at her. "You, forest now." Nightpaw shook his head and hid behind Firestorm.

"You Pokémon doesn't even listen to you? Pathetic," Paul sneered and Gina held back the urge to electrocute him.

"Get lost Paul," she growled as she scooped up the Flash Pokémon and made her way to a patch of trees with her Typhlosion following after eagerly. "Stupid jerk," she muttered as she set the cat like Pokémon down and looked down at him. "Alright, if you want to take part in the gym battle I need you to learn Iron Tail. Your electric type attacks are no good against ground types, though they do some damage to rock types but with our luck he'll have ground combinations tossed in." Firestorm looked up at the mention of a battle and stood on his hind legs and waved his arms eagerly, the flames on his back sparking to life. "Yeah, I know you want to battle," she said with a smirk.

"Phlosion!" the Pokémon exclaimed and she chuckled at the Pokémon's enthusiasm.

"Alright then it'll be you, Silen and Nightpaw here if he can learn that attack, if not then Elestrike fills in the spot." Her backpack squirmed in response to the news and an angry Pikachu wrestled his way out of the bag and glared up at her.

"Pika Pikachu!" he growled as he glared up at his trainer in anger.

"Hey you snoozed the entire time we were stuck in that cave, you get no battle," she replied as she glared back at the mouse Pokémon. With a snort Elestrike clambered up into a nearby tree and continued to glare down at her from the branch he settled on.

"Real mature, are you sure your one of the oldest Pokémon on my team?" Gina asked before she turned her attention back to the Shinx and kneeled in front of him. "Listen; if you don't want to battle then I can't keep you. With the way things go in my life I have to have Pokémon that can defend themselves. I can't protect you and that jackass, though I would be thrilled to cut all communications and confrontations with him, but it seems like life decided to hand me the Joker on this one. So you have a choice, stay and train up or go back to the forest," she said as she stood and dusted off her pants.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," she said as she stretched her good arm above her head and walked towards the river that was nearby.

Nightpaw watched as Gina left then looked up at Elestrike then back at the retreating form of his trainer. "Shinx," he called up to the Pikachu who looked down at the electric cat. With a grin the electric mouse jumped down from his perch and sized up the Flash Pokémon before he nodded.

Gina stood next to the river before she called out her other newest addition to her team. Silen looked up at her with an eager light in her eyes as she ran around her trainer's feet.

"Eager little one aren't ya?" Gina asked as she scooped up the grass Pokémon with her good arm and smiled at her.

"Tur turtwig," the small Pokémon said with a smile as she jumped from her trainers grip and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Alright let's see what attacks you know," she muttered as she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the tiny leaf Pokémon. "Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Tackle, not a bad move set," she said and Silen nodded at the praise. "Hmm how about we start training you to use Energy Ball? Even if you don't perfect it before the gym battle at least we'll have a bit of a start on the training." Silen ran in a circle showing her approval while her trainer crouched in front of her and held out her hand as an electrical green orb began to for on her palm.

"You have to concentrate a pure orb of grass energy and be careful because if you don't have enough concentration it can blow up in your face," Gina explained as the orb crackle with energy. Footsteps and an annoyed sigh sounded from the forest behind her and she looked around frantically.

"Oh, what the hell, it'll just look like a training accident," she muttered as she lost her control over the attack and it blew up in front of both her and Silen. "That's gonna leave a mark," she groaned as she stared up at the sky from her place on the ground near the tree line.

"Didn't you just leave the Center because of training accidents or whatever?" Paul asked as he looked down at Gina from his place in the forest.

"I don't see how that concerns you," Gina growled as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Tur," the small grass type groaned as she rolled over onto her feet and staggered towards her trainer with a bit of a funny grin.

"Another weak Pokémon that can't even learn a simple attack," he criticized as he shoved away from the tree he had been leaning against and walked over to her and the turtwig.

"Yeah well what would you know about learning attacks?" Gina demanded as she got to her feet and picked up Silen and set her on her shoulder.

"If a Pokémon can't learn it then it's no use," he said with a shrug and Gina glared at him before she turned.

"Get lost Paul," she growled as she crossed the small stream that cut through the bedrock. "And stop following me," she muttered as she headed back into the forest. Firestorm growled as he looked over in the direction that Paul was in when Gina walked into the clearing he was resting in.

"Just ignore him Firestorm," she said as she looked over the fire type, the mud that was caking his fur was starting to dry and she grimaced. "You hold still," she commanded as she held up her hand causing Firestorm to back up. "I said still," she said as water shot from her hand and quickly soaked the fire type.

"Phlosion!" Firestorm exclaimed as he tried to get out of the way of the torrent but was unsuccessful as his trainer chased after him. Once the mud had been cleared from his fur she grinned while he shook out his fur to get rid of the water and then turned to glare at her.

"What, you needed a bath," she pointed out with a shrug and the volcano Pokémon sneezed in response. "And back to you," she said as she looked back to her Turtwig. Silen looked up at her and concentrated, a small orb of energy starting to form in front of her until something else caught her attention and the orb exploded.

"Well, it's a start," Gina said with a smirk as Silen jumped to her feet and glared at her trainer. "What, I didn't do anything."

"Turtwig," Silen mumbled before she tried to use the attack again and it lasted a few seconds before it blew up in her face again.

"Better, but it could do without the exploding part," Gina pointed out and Silen glared at her before she used Vine Whip to throw her trainer into the still drying Typhlosion. "Hey! Who's the trainer around here?"

"Apparently not you," a voice said from the side and it took all Gina had not to bash her head into the ground.

"Why, why, why?" she demanded as she looked up from where she had landed before she let her head fall back again. "I thought I told you to get lost," she growled as she sat up.

"I don't take orders from others," he snapped in response as the two trainers glared at each other.

"If I leave again your just going to follow, aren't you?"

"Nurse Joy told me to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"What, so your my babysitter now?"

"Seems that way unless you go back to the Pokémon Center," he replied with an annoyed sigh.

"I don't need a babysitter," Gina growled as she continued to glare at him from her spot on the ground. "I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Then care to explain the multiple injuries and cracked shoulder bone?" Gina's glare turned from mild hate to an icy, anger filled look that caused even Paul to take a step back.

"That has nothing to do with you," she snapped as she got to her feet. "Don't follow me or I'll let Firestorm burn you to a crisp," she growled as she took off towards the cliffs nearby.

As she walked she sighed and looked over at Firestorm who was walking beside her with Silen sitting on his back. "That was a complete and utter lie. It has everything to do with him."

"Phlosion, ty," the fire Pokémon voiced and his trainer gave him a disbelieving look.

"I am NOT worried about him," she defended and her Pokémon mirrored her expression of disbelief. "What? I'm not, I just don't need him getting in my way and getting into trouble. He could get hurt or killed if he got involved with one of those guys and I don't need that on my conscious."

Both Pokémon continued to stare at her until she caved. "Alright, maybe just a little, but it's only because he's helped me out a bit. Like that one time with Chance," she muttered in defeat. Firestorm snickered and Gina shot a glare at him before pulling up the hood of her jacket. "Shut up."

Realizing that it was getting late, she decided against going to the rocky terrain and turned to head back to the Pokémon Center. She walked straight to Nurse Joy and with annoyance clear on her face, asked why the nurse had put Paul up to following her.

"I never told him such a thing," she said as she looked down at the silver haired trainer in confusion.

"You didn't?"

"No, he said something about making sure you didn't get into any trouble before he took off but…"

Gina looked to the darkening windows and ran a hand through her hair. "Bet he's trying to help me out cuz I got him out of the cave but I was paying him back for helping me out with Chance and, ugh with this debt never go away?" she groaned as she walked back outside and called out Firestripe. The Arcanine shook out his fur and looked to his trainer, tilting his head to the side.

"Can you go find Paul and drag him back here? It's getting late and I don't need him getting locked out tonight because he stayed out looking for me." Firestripe gave her an odd look before he trotted off into the forest to search for the violet haired trainer.

"Actually he owes me more than I owe him," she muttered as she leaned back against the wall. "I managed to get him out of the battle between me and 023, but he was asleep for that." With a frustrated sigh she watched as the sun sank lower behind the mountains when she heard a familiar voice coming from the direction Firestripe had disappeared in.

"Will you let go of me already?" Paul demanded angrily as both the trainer and Pokémon came into view. Stopping in front of him trainer, Firestripe dropped the angry teen on the ground and looked to Gina for some sort of thanks.

"The hell was that for?" Paul snapped as he got to his feet and glared at Gina.

"It was getting late and we couldn't leave you wandering the forest looking for me all night, now could we Firestripe?" The Arcanine just starred at her while she smirked at Paul's expression of defiance.

"I wasn't looking for you."

"Uh huh, sure, by the way nice cover up earlier, with the Nurse Joy story." Paul continued to glare at her causing her so snicker.

"Whatever," Paul muttered as he shoved his way passed her and into the Pokémon center. "By the way, you have first match against Roark tomorrow."

"What? I wasn't even around to issue a challenge," she said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I told him there was someone ahead of me." His plan clicked into place in her head and her amused expression turned to one of annoyance.

"You're using me to find out what his strategy is," she growled at his retreating form.

"Believe what you want," he called back to her before he disappeared inside the building.

"I'm going to kill him myself," she snarled as she moved to follow after him but was stopped when Firestripe grabbed the back of her jacket. "Put me down, I'll electrocute him myself. I don't need Elestrike for that!"

'And she thinks we're children,' Firestripe thought to himself as he trotted inside, his trainers jacket still grasped firmly between his teeth as he walked up to the room, Firestorm and Silen following close behind.

Shadowwolf64: And that's the end of that chapter.

Gina: I don't worry about him!

Paul: No one said anything about that.

Gina: …

Shadowwolf64: Er, I think you just-

Gina: I said nothing. *tackles author*

Paul: I'm not getting involved… *walks off*


	11. Chapter 11

Shadowwolf64: So, after Gina beat me up about her slip of the tongue.

Gina: Shut up or you'll be in a world of hurt.

Shadowwolf64: … She worries about Paul. *Runs off*

Gina: I'm gonna send you to hell! *chases*

Paul: … Since Gina's busy trying to kill the author, damn it Gina leave her alone! Ugh, here's Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I own a few of the games but that hardly counts now does it…

Chapter 11: Gym Battle

Gina glared at the ceiling when she woke up in the morning and turned to glare at the Arcanine sleeping peacefully by the door. He hadn't moved that much all night and when she had tried to sneak out he had simply grabbed the hood of her jacket and dropped her back on the bed before reclaiming his guard post by the door.

"You supposed to be on my side," Gina growled but it didn't sound as threating when she yawned afterwards. Firestripe simply huffed in response as he opened his chocolate colored eyes, amusement clearly showing. "I wouldn't have hurt him too badly; it would have just been a zap. He would have recovered from it… Eventually," she added as she sat up and stretched while the Legendary Pokémon simply rolled his eyes at his trainer's statement.

"Fine, I won't hurt him. Mostly because it would be counter-productive," she muttered running a hand through her hair as she stood and patted the fire dog on the head. After a quick shower and taking care of her injuries she pulled her jacket on and looked to the three Pokémon that were lounging around the room. "You, you and you in pokeballs," she said as she pulled out the dual colored spheres and looked to the three. Silen seemed to glare at her from her place on the pillow and Firestorm just yawned at the command, Firestripe slept through the order making her sigh in frustration. Sometimes she let her Pokémon have too much freedom and this is what resulted from it. "In or no breakfast," she threatened and she suddenly had all three Pokémon's attention.

"Ty, Typhlosion," the Volcano Pokemon growled as he glared at his trainer.

"Oh yes I would," she growled back and the two glared for a good few minutes before Firestorm caved and sat in front of her, dejected. "It's not for that long, I just don't need the three of you running around the place," she said as she called them back to their pokeballs and then headed out. She thought about the battle she would be having later that day and muttered to herself as she walked downstairs. She was expecting to run into Paul, she wasn't expecting to run into Ash and the two other people he was traveling with.

"Gina? What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at her in surprise.

"Traveling," she replied with annoyance as she glanced at him then out the nearby window.

"Who's she?" the girl whispered in Ash's ear.

"Oh, right Dawn this is Gina. Brock and I met her while we were in Hoenn."

"So you're not from Sinnoh?" the girl named Dawn asked and Gina threw her an annoyed look.

"Well if they said they met me in Hoenn then that would assume that I'm not from around here," Gina stated causing Dawn to glare at her.

"She's just as bad as Paul," she muttered as she turned away from the silver haired trainer in irritation. At the mention of Paul, Gina quickly looked to them before she glanced away, she didn't appreciate being compared to that jerk.

"Think what you want," Gina muttered as she brushed passed them and outside.

"Shinx shinx," the small Flash Pokémon called as he ran up to his trainer and jumped into her arms.

"What are you so excited about?" she asked as she smiled at the cat like Pokémon.

"Shinx shi," Nightpaw replied as he ran in a circle before darting into the forest. With an amused smirk she followed after the small Pokémon and stopped when he stopped near a small formation of rocks. Waving with his paw for her to watch he charged at the rock, his tail glowing silver before he jump and smacked his tail into the boulder, shattering it into smaller pieces.

"You perfected it overnight?" she asked as she looked over at Nightpaw who puffed out his chest proudly and nodded.

"Pi pika," Elestrike said as he hopped down onto his trainer's good shoulder and looked over at the Shinx.

"Yes he did well because he had a good teacher," Gina agreed with the electric mouse, further inflating his ego. Elestrike rubbed his cheek against his trainer's before he dove into her bag to take a well-deserved nap while she called out the rest of her Pokémon for their breakfast and a quick drill with the three that would be participating in the gym battle.

"Well, guess we're as ready as we'll ever be," she muttered as she called her Pokémon back and headed towards the gym. Paul was waiting outside and smirked when Gina glared over at him.

"It shouldn't be that much of a challenge for the champion of Hoenn now should it?" Paul taunted and Gina growled at the statement before she moved passed him to head inside.

"I'm starting to rethink that little promise with Firestripe," she muttered under her breath as Elestrike poked his head out of her bag and looked at his trainer with a bit of a confused look. "It's nothing," she told the Pokémon as she reached back to scratch behind his ears. Satisfied that he hadn't missed anything, he dove back into the bag while Gina looked around the hall she had entered.

"Rocks and earth," she muttered as she examined the walls and entered the arena. "Funny how much the gyms decoration can tell you about the Leader's battling type."

"Do you always mutter to yourself?" Paul demanded as he walked passed her towards the stands and she shot him a glare while someone chuckled behind her. She jumped at the sudden noise and turned to look at the offender. He simply smiled down at her as she took note of his appearance. He was wearing one of the miners' outfits, glasses and had shortish red hair that was covered by a safety helmet.

"Hi, I'm Roark, Gym Leader of Oreburgh," he introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"Gina, from Hoenn," she replied as she shook his hand with a bit of a skeptical look.

"So are you my first challenger?"

"Seems that way," she muttered as she looked over at Paul he was leaning against the wall that was in the front of the stand seats. He gave her a smug look and she quickly turned her attention back to the leader in front of her so she didn't do anything rash.

"Not gonna attack him," she muttered while Roark gave her an odd look. "It's nothing, can we just battle?" she demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Sure, guess you know where to stand," Roark replied as he turned to stand on his end of the field. Gina made her way across the field and turned to face the leader with a bit of a smirk.

"The battle between Gina of Hoenn and Roark of the Oreburgh Gym, this is a three-on-three battle and the winner will be determined when the opponents Pokémon are no longer able to battle. Only the challenger is permitted to substitute their Pokémon. Begin!"

"Let's go Onix!" The Rock Snake Pokémon appeared on the field and Gina stared up at the giant Pokémon.

"Big fella, aren't cha?" she asked as she pulled the pokeball from her belt and tossed it onto the field and Silen appeared in front of her.

"She's using that Pokémon?" Paul muttered in disappointment. He had been hoping for the match to last longer than just a few minutes but it looked like he was going to be wasting his time there. Gina shot him a glare before turning her attention back to the field.

"Silen, Razor Leaf!"

"Onix dodge and use Slam!" Onix dodged out of the way of the grass type attack and sped towards the tiny leaf Pokémon who was surprised at the sudden charge.

"Silen get out of there!" Gina called but the dual type Pokémon was already too close and slammed its tail against Silen's side and sent her skidding back. Pain radiated from Gina's left side and she winced as her already injured shoulder throbbed painfully.

'Shit, that hurt!'

"Silen try using Razor Leaf one more time!" Silen quickly adjusted her footing and whipped her head to the side as the leaves shot forward towards the Rock Snake.

"Onix use Screech to block the attack!" The rock type Pokémon opened it mouth and let out a horrible high pitched noise causing the Razor Leaf to get blown away like leaves caught in the wind. Silen covered her head with her front legs, trying to block out the noise while Gina flinched back from the attack. "Now Onix use Double-Edge!" Silen didn't get a chance to recover from the last attack when Onix plowed into her and slammed her against the wall of the gym.

"Silen!" A dull ache radiated from her arm but she ignored it as she watched the dust clear and sighed in relief when she saw that Silen was still standing. The Tiny Leaf Pokémon hopped back in front of Gina and gave her trainer a reassuring nod though her body was shaking. She wasn't going to give up so easily in one of her first gym battles and she was going to show that other trainer that she wasn't useless.

'Alright so how am I going to take down that Onix of his? Silen's still one of my new Pokémon and I haven't trained with her all that much. I was gonna put off the battle until tomorrow so I could train with her a bit more but that never happened. Ugh I hate you Paul!' She sent a glare in his direction for good measures before she turned her attention back to the battle as Onix came in for another Double-Edge attack.

"Silen get out of there!" Silen ran to the side as the Rock Snake smashed into one of the rock formations on the field causing dust to kick up and block a portion of the field. Gina ran her eyes over the area as she tried to figure out a way to at least do some damage to the giant Pokémon when she spotted something she hoped would work.

"Silen use Vine Whip to grab onto the spike on Onix's head!" Silen stopped and gave her trainer an odd look before doing as she was told. Onix was as surprised as Roark when the grass type Pokémon suddenly latched and on pulled herself up onto the Rock Snake's head.

"Onix shake Turtwig off with Double-Edge!" Onix shook its head once before charging at one of the rock formations on the field.

"Don't let Onix shake you off!" Dust filled the field again as Onix slammed into another formation and pain flared in the side of Gina's head. 'Damn it, with the way this battle is going I'll be lucky enough to do enough damage to Onix so another Pokémon can finish him off and if I actually go through with what I have planned then Silen will be out before she can finish this battle.'

"Sorry about this Silen," Gina muttered as she looked at the two Pokémon. "Silen use Energy Ball!" Silen looked up from her perch and gave her trainer a confused look before she nodded and began charging the sphere of energy. Before the attack was completed it exploded and Onix shook his head in pain while Silen continued to keep a firm hold on the rock Pokémon. Something warm trickled down Gina's cheek and she cursed at her luck.

"One more time Silen!" she commanded and the Tiny Leaf Pokémon nodded and charged another attack and it exploded just as before.

"Onix get her off with Double-Edge!"

"Silen get off and use Razor Leaf!" Silen jumped off of the Pokémon's head but when she landed back on the ground she flinched on impact. Onix crashed into another formation and turned to look at the grass type.

"Onix use Stealth Rock!" Onix's body shone with a white light before spears of light struck the ground on Gina's side of the field and when the light faded it revealed stone pillars.

"Shit," Gina cursed as she looked at Silen. "Silen attack with Razor Leaf!"

"Onix finish this with Slam!" Onix charged towards Silen, easily deflecting the weakened Razor Leaf and slammed his tail into Silen causing dust to cover the field once more.

'Damn it and we were so close too,' she thought as she winced with the sudden wave of pain.

"Turtwig is unable to battle. Onix is the winner," the referee called and Gina sighed as she called Silen back.

"Nice try Silen, take a rest," she muttered to the pokeball before she clipped it to her belt and pulled off another. "Nightpaw let's end this," she called and the Flash Pokémon appeared on the field. The pillars from earlier suddenly rose from the ground and surrounded the electric type before crashing into him.

"Damn it so that's what that attack does," she muttered as she watched the pillars settle back into the ground. "Nightpaw use Iron Tail!" A metallic light shone from Nightpaw's tail and he charged forward, slamming his tail into Onix's head before the Rock Snake had a chance to react, throwing it back into the gym wall.

"Onix!" Onix fell to the ground, unconscious and Gina sighed in relief and grinned at the electric type.

"Onix is unable to battle. Shinx is the winner."

"Onix return, nice job now take a rest. Not bad, though that strategy with your Turtwig was a bit risky," Roark called from across the field.

"Tell me about it," Gina replied with a smirk as she wiped her sleeve across her cheek, clearing away the blood.

"Geodude!" A boulder looking Pokémon appeared on the field and Gina smirked as Nightpaw tensed. "Hidden Power!"

"Nightpaw get out of there and use Bite!" the shinx dodged the orbs of light and latched onto the Rock Pokémon's arm though it didn't do that much damage.

"Geodude shake him off and use Rollout!" Heeding its trainer's words Geodude twisted its body around and tossed Nightpaw into a boulder before it charged at him with a Rollout attack.

"Dodge it!" Gina shouted at the Flash Pokémon but he froze in place, eyes wide before the dual type Pokémon slammed into him. "Nightpaw!" The dust cleared and revealed the shinx struggling to get to his feet.

"How pathetic, its first gym battle and its already getting beaten," Paul muttered as he watched the electric type with dissatisfaction. Gina clenched her teeth as she ignored the pain she was feeling from the Pokémon and settled for trying to figure out a way to win.

"Geodude use Rollout one more time!"

"Use Iron Tail to hit it away from you Nightpaw!" Gina commanded and the catlike Pokémon stood his ground as hit tail shone with the metallic light before it slammed into the Rock Pokémon sending it flying back into the gym wall.

"And it doesn't seem to be fazed by that at all," Gina muttered as Geodude shook the dust from its body and took its position on the field again though it did seem a little slower than before.

"Nightpaw use Bite!"

"Geodude Seismic Toss!" The Rock Pokémon waited until Nightpaw was close enough then it wrapped its arms around the Pokémon and rose up into the air before it dove headfirst towards the ground again and threw Nightpaw into the arena floor. Gina winced and shook her head as the dust settled revealing a defeated Nightpaw.

"Shinx is unable to battle. Geodude is the winner," the referee called causing the silver haired teen to wince at the declaration.

"Nightpaw return, nice try but I guess we'll need more training before I put you in another gym battle," she said to the pokeball before she clipped it to her belt and pulled out another. "Let's show them Firestorm!" she called and the Volcano Pokémon appeared in front of her and smirked at Geodude before the same pillars of stone crashed into him as they had into Nightpaw. Firestorm shook his head as soon as he was free and snarled at the pillars before he turned his attention back to the trainer and Pokémon in front of him.

"A fire type in a rock type gym battle? You must have a lot of confidence in your Pokémon," Roark commented and Gina smirked.

"What kind of trainer would I be if I didn't?" she asked as Firestorm ignited the flames in his back with a roar.

"Geodude use Rollout!"

"Firestorm use Dig to avoid it!" Firestorm dove underground just before the attack hit him and Geodude glanced around the field, trying to figure out where the fire Pokémon would appear next. "Now finish it with Flame Wheel!" Flames erupted from the ground before Firestorm burst out of the ground beneath the Rock Pokémon and sent the dual type flying towards a higher section of the wall before it fell and landed on the ground behind the gym leader.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Typhlosion is the winner!"

"Phlosion!" the Volcano Pokémon roared as the flames on his back burst into light.

"I can see why you saved him for last. You wanted to test the abilities of your other two Pokémon first," Roark commented and Gina smirked while Firestorm snorted.

"Something like that," she replied as Roark pulled out his final pokeball.

"Cranidos let's end this battle!" A blue and grey dinosaur looking Pokémon appeared on the field and Gina tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"That's new," she muttered as she pulled out her pokedex.

"_Cranidos the Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees with head butts."_

"Huh, well let's just make up a strategy as we go along," she grinned and Firestorm looked over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt!" The Headbutt Pokémon charged forward, its skull shining bright blue as it charged towards Firestorm.

"Get out of the way and use Flamethrower!" Firestorm jumped to the side at the last second but ended up getting nicked in the side by the rock type as he shot a stream of flames at the opposing Pokémon.

'If I keep this battle going for much longer I'll end up passing out. That'll be fun to explain, 'No, no I'm fine just got a little worn down as my Pokémon battled.' Yeah that's a one way ticket to the loony bin, ugh this sucks!' Firestorm dodged another Zen Headbutt as Gina thought to herself and she quickly shook herself from her own world and focused on the battle again.

"Okay now how can I end this as quickly as possible without taking any serious damage?" she wondered as she glanced around the arena again. "Firestorm use Dig!" The Volcano Pokémon dove underground and Cranidos looked around the area as it tried to figure out where the fire type would appear from.

"Now Firestorm!" she called and the Volcano Pokémon burst from the ground in front of Cranidos but Roark had been expecting that.

"Cranidos use Zen Headbutt!" The Headbutt Pokémon quickly obeyed and slammed into Firestorm's stomach and he tumbled back towards Gina before quickly getting to his feet and growling angrily at the rock type.

"Firestorm Dig one more time," Gina commanded and Firestorm dove underground with question leaving the rest confused.

"She just tried that and it backfired completely," Paul muttered as he looked over at her.

"Now use Eruption!" A pillar of fire engulfed Cranidos and Firestorm burst through the ground slamming into the rock type and throwing it backwards into one of the boulders that were scattered around the field.

"Cranidos is unable to battle. The winner is Typhlosion which means the victory goes to Gina!" Firestorm turned and tackled his trainer to the ground and nuzzled her cheek while she tried to push him off with a grin.

"Down Firestorm, down," she laughed as she finally managed to get the ferret looking Pokémon off of her and walked over to Roark and shook his hand.

"Wouldn't have expected anything less from the Champion of Hoenn," Roark said with a grin and Gina rolled her eyes.

"Honestly I came here to get away from that title for a bit," she muttered but gave him a bit of a smile.

"Heh, sorry but congratulations," he said as he handed her a Coal Badge.

"Thanks," she smirked before she turned to head out. Once outside she slumped against the wall and sighed. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be," she muttered and Firestorm nudged her arm and nodded towards the Pokemon Center. "Yeah, a nap sound amazing right now but first we have to get Nightpaw and Silen healed up," she replied as she patted Firestorm and headed towards the Center. She called Firestorm back and handed the three Pokemon over to Nurse Joy and took a seat in the lobby to wait.

"That wasn't that bad a battle but you should consider getting rid of that Shinx of yours," a voice muttered from behind her and when she looked over her shoulder she spotted Paul.

"I really don't care what you have to say," she growled as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her cheek and she glared up at Paul as he pulled his hand away.

"You should get that checked out before it gets infected," he muttered before he walked off to his own room. Gina ran her hand over her face and remembered the cut that Silen had gotten during her battle.

"Ugh things are just going to get more hectic from here," she muttered and Elestrike jumped out of her bag and cheered. "That is not a good thing," she told the Electric Mouse but he just grinned as she cleaned the cut on her cheek and put a band aid over it.

"Your Pokémon will be fine after a nights rest," Nurse Joy said as she handed Gina back her Pokémon and she thanked the Nurse before heading up to her room where she collapsed on her bed. She reached for the three and let them out and Silen immediately claimed the other free pillow while Nightpaw curled up at Gina's side. Firestorm snorted and hopped into the bed, curling up at the foot of the bed with a satisfied yawn. "Heh Sinnoh League here we come," she muttered as she glanced out the window and watched as the sun hung overhead.

"Meh, too sleepy to care about the time of day," she yawned as she pulled the blanket over her head and drifted off.

Shadowwolf64: Wow… Just wow… That took forever to write up!

Gina: Lazy…

Shadowwolf64: You know how hard it is to write a Pokémon battle?!

Paul: No and we could care less.

Shadowwolf64: So mean.

Gina: Stop whining and start on the next chapter so you can be done with it before Thanksgiving!

Shadowwolf64: It won't take me that long!

Paul: Wanna bet?

Shadowwolf64: Not really, no… But it won't take me that long. The battle for this threw me off okay and even though it took so long it is not that awesome…

Prussia: No one is as awesome as me!

Gina: … What's he doing here? This isn't even the right anime.

Paul: She summoned him with that word…

Shadowwolf64: You just can't appreciate how awesome he is! Anyways I'll get the next chapter up sooner than this one took. Hopefully, but later!

Prussia: Bow to the awesome that is me!

Fun Fact: Mudkip is the only one out of its evolutions that can learn Hydro Pump at level 42.


	12. Chapter 12

Shadowwolf64: So next chapter then.

Gina: You procrastinate way too much…

Paul: Can we just get this over with?

Shadowwolf64: Aw Paul you know you're having fun.

Paul: I should shove you off this rooftop.

Shadowwolf64: But you love me.

Gina: In what universe?

Shadowwolf64: Your both mean, anyways here's chapter 12.

Disclaimer: Don't own, no matter how much I wish upon a star… How sad…

Chapter 12: Run-In

The trunk of a tree erupted into flames as Gina's fist made contact with the bark and it was quickly extinguished by Hydrosoul. The swampert laid her head back on her arms as she watched her trainer turn another tree into an icicle.

"Swamp," the Pokemon muttered and Gina looked over at the mudfish pokemon in annoyance.

"I'm not mad, just frustrated," she snapped as electricity sparked to life around her hand and she punched another tree, the current ripping through the bark.

"I know it was just a blank note! It's what it implies," she growled as she pulled the offending piece of paper out of her pocket and promptly set it ablaze. The ashes fell to the ground and she kicked them into the air, wanting the remnants as far away from her as possible.

"Swamp?"

"We know where you are, you can't hide from us, watch your back, you know that kind of thing," she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Swamp, swamp."

"I hope I'm overthinking this," she sighed as she rubbed her knuckles. "But all we can do is prepare for whatever they throw at us." Hydrosoul nodded and stomped her foot on the ground in agreement. "Paul's battle with Roark is today." Her swampert gave her an odd look and she flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm just saying! It's not like I care," she quickly covered but her pokemon just rolled her eyes in response. "Shut up," she muttered as she called out Nightpaw and Silen. Silen looked proud of how the battle had turned out while Nightpaw looked depressed.

"It's alright Night, you were at a disadvantage. Silen had an easier time because she had a type advantage."

"Tur?"

"Well kinda easier. You managed to more damage. Night could only really use Iron Tail because his electric attacks wouldn't have done anything."

"Shinx," the electric pokemon barked and Silen gave the Flash pokemon a smug look. Nightpaw growled at the Tiny Leaf pokemon and Silen jumped out of the way as the electric pokemon pounced.

"Knock it off you two," she scolded as she grabbed Nightpaw mid-pounce. "If you wanna fight then you can fight Hydrosoul," she smirked as she nodded over at the dual type pokemon who grinned at the two smaller ones. Both backed away uneasily and furiously shook their heads in response.

"That's what I thought," she chuckled as Hydrosoul sat back down, disappointed. "You'd beat them in the first thirty seconds; I hardly think that's something to be disappointed about."

"Swampert pert," she muttered in reply a she nudged her trainer's leg with her shoulder before she bounded towards the river they were seated near. Gina sat back against a tree and gazed blankly at the space in front of her.

'What am I going to do? I don't want to fight them off for the rest of my existence,' she thought as she raised her hand and examined the gem embedded in her glove. 'If it comes down to it, I'll hunt them all down and erase them from existence,' she thought fiercely as her eyes flashed dangerously. Satisfied with her thoughts she smirked and nearly jumped in surprise when a voice sounded nearby.

"What's with the creepy smirk? You planning murder or something?"

'How did he?!'

"Get lost Paul," she growled as she watched him step out from the shadow of the trees. "And I don't see how my murder plotting concerns you," she spat angrily.

"I don't want to be accused of being an accessory to murder since I run into you so much," he growled in response.

"How do you know if I'm not planning to kill you?" she hissed, her eyes darkening as she glanced over at him. She couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction when he moved back a bit.

"You won't.'

"And how do you know that?" she demanded, a bit curious about his reasoning.

"Because you've saved me a few times already when you could have just let the other person finish me off. Saving you the trouble of having to plan and hide evidence," he replied smugly and she grinned wickedly over at him.

"Who says I would leave evidence?' she asked and he glared over at her before she sighed and leaded back, her arms folded behind her head as she rested against the tree. "But your right, why fight to keep you alive only to kill you later."

"You have a twisted way to be talking about this so casually."

"Why are you here? Don't you have a gym battle?" she sighed in annoyance as she looked over at him. In response he held up the badge and smirked.

"And I didn't have as much trouble as you did." Gina growled in response as she got to her feet and grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"Listen you, keep you jabs to yourself because you're really starting to get on my nerves and I don't know what I'll do if I snap," she hissed threateningly as she glared down at him.

"You don't scare me," he retorted as he met her gaze.

"Then what was that earlier" she asked and he clenched his jaw in response. "That's what I thought," she sneered as she shoved him away from her and called back the two smaller pokemon. "I'll see you around," she muttered as she headed back towards town. Hydrosoul glanced over at Paul and smirked before she took off after her trainer. "Idiot, saying something like that when I know it's not true," she grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Swamp," her pokemon replied absentmindedly.

"What's with you? You look like your plotting something." Hydrosoul looked up at her innocently and Gina watched her suspiciously. "Whatever it is, I don't think I'll like it very much," she muttered as she finally looked away from the pokemon.

"You don't like a lot of things, do you Gina?" a voice snickered and Hydrosoul growled as Gina glared in the general direction of where the speaker was hidden.

"What do you want Chance?" she demanded icily and the blond trainer dropped out of the tree he had been hidden in.

"I was just wondering if you got my not message," he grinned.

"What about it?" she asked as she examined her nails.

"Don't act like it didn't bother you. I saw you attacking the poor innocent trees. Didn't you tell that kid not to pretend he wasn't scared when he was? Well don't act like it didn't bother you hypocrite." He quickly ducked and the tree behind him was slashed in half. The Dragon Claw attack faded from around Gina's hand and when she looked up at him, her expression was murderous.

"How long have you been watching me?" she demanded, her sapphire eyes darkening.

"Long enough," he smirked. "It was funny watching your reaction to a blank piece of paper. I thought it was going to burst into flames with the way you were glaring at it." Another attack and another tree went down while Chance managed to get away unharmed.

"Quit moving, you're making it difficult for me to actually succeed in killing you," she snarled.

"Temper, temper," he taunted. "You should really keep it in check or it could get you into trouble," he laughed.

"I'm going to snap your neck and rip your spine out," she hissed, her hands shaking. "And since when are you brave enough to actually confront me?"

"Well one you're injured," he said as he gestured at her shoulder. "And two I know you won't fight all out when there are so many people nearby. It'd be a pain to have to take out an entire town. One person is simple enough but a group larger than three would raise suspicion."

"Stop talking like you know how I think!"

"Ah but I'm right aren't I? Well I used to be. You've changed a lot over the years, sad."

"Get out of my head. I'm not some lab rat for you to examine and analyze!"

"You know you're wrong," he sang. "I know you like feeling superior to regular humans, cutting through them for fun."

"I'd rather cut through you for fun," she snarled as the claws from Metal Claw shot out of the gem on her glove.

"Ah ah ah, if certain people see you they might decide you would make a wonderful test subject." Gina reluctantly dissolved the attack, her blood boiling as she glared up at him. There were people heading through the forest, some scientist doing a field experiment from the sound of it.

"So cautious, how do you know that they're coming this way?"

"I'd rather not take the risk. And why are you still working for that dinosaur? He'll kick the bucket soon anyways. I really don't see the point of sticking around."

"He's taken an apprentice that shares the same… curiosity that he does," Chance smirked in reply as he leaned back against the tree.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to know that no matter how much time passes, you can't escape."

"I won't kill humans but I will kill those like us, so I advise you leave… Now," she snarled and he looked at her in amusement.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She lunged at him, trying to at least get a grip on his arm. "Ooh Teleport? Smart but no. But I'm done here, better simmer down. We wouldn't want any humans disappearing," he smirked at her before he used Teleport and disappeared from sight.

"I'm going to rip his heart out of his chest, let him get a good look at it then crush it in my palm," she snarled and Hydrosoul backed up a bit to give her trainer some room. "Then I'm going to cut him open, plastic bag all his organs, put them all back, burn him shut and send him to that bastard and the bastard in bastard in training."

"Swamp swampert…"

"I don't care how bad it sounds. I want his heart stopped and his blood spilled," she growled angrily.

"Swampert…"

"It has to be gruesome! Stop questioning me!"

"I thought you were all for not yelling at Pokemon," Paul voiced and Gina actually yelped in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me?' she demanded angrily. "And why do you always seem to turn up."

"You way of sending a message is interesting." She scowled and looked away from him, trying to keep her temper in check.

"That's not what I asked."

"I did call out but you seemed to busy ranting about organs and plastic bags to notice." She flushed and glowered at him while he smirked at her. "Bit violent, aren't you?"

"Wanna find out?" she asked, barring her teeth at him.

"Maybe some other time, what's got you so worked up?"

"None of your business, stop bothering me."

"It is my business since I seem to end up getting involved," he snapped.

"I'm trying to keep you out of it by not telling you!"

"Well it's not working very well." Both glared at each other, trying to get the other to cave.

"Telling you will only put you more at risk. I'm doing you a favor,' she muttered as she looked away and walked passed him, heading back to town.

'Kill him! Just turn around and kill him! It would make things so much easier!' Her hand twitched in response to her thoughts, just a quick Metal Claw through the chest and he wouldn't be a problem anymore. The gem started to shine with metallic silver sheen but she quickly clenched her hand into a fist and shook her head.

"I'm not like that anymore."

'So you say but we all know your true nature.'

"Shut up!" she snapped and Paul gave her an odd look.

"I didn't even say anything," he snapped back and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who? The air, your Pokemon? I doubt it was the latter."

"Just… not you," she ignored whatever he said after that and focused on getting back to the Pokemon Center. The lobby was deserted when she got back and she headed straight to her room, throwing her things to the side in frustration while Hydrosoul claimed the bed.

"Of all the times," she cursed as she paced the room, raking her hands through her hair. "I'm going crazy, I swear I am! It's the age or the power or," she was cut off when a column of water hit her face and her swampert looked at her with irritation.

"What?"

"Swamp swamp."

"What do you mean calm down? I am calm!" Hydrosoul starred at her until she caved and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Swamp swampert."

"Since when are you the trainer?" The Pokemon glared at her and she quickly shut up and watched as the Pokemon hopped off the bed.

"What are you-"she was silenced when she got another face full of water and she sputtered angrily. "The fuck?!" Another stream of water and she glared at her Pokemon.

"Will you stop that?" she bit out and her only answer was more water to the face. By the time Hydrosoul was satisfied Gina was soaked and definitely not happy.

"Are you finished?" she asked in annoyance and the Mudfish Pokemon nodded in satisfaction and snickered when Gina sneezed. "What was the point of that?"

"Swampert pert."

"Cool down, I didn't need to cool down." Hydrosoul gave her a look of disbelief and the silver haired trainer started muttering under her breath about no respect as a trainer. She sighed and looked over at her Pokemon before she smirked over at the dual type. "Thanks for keeping me in line," she said as she patted the Pokemon on the head and said Pokemon closed her eyes contently.

After showing and putting on a dry pair of clothes, Gina sat on her bed and looked out the window, thinking. What was she going to do about Paul? He was right, no matter how much she tried to keep him out of things he seemed to show up at the end of a confrontation or during. Granted he had been involved all of three or four times but that was more than any other human had ever been involved. And all of them had already been close calls what with the way things were going with today's run in.

"What am I going to do about him Hydrosoul?" she muttered and the Pokemon looked over at her sympathetically. Her trainer needed someone besides her Pokemon; after all there was still a part of her that was human. And Paul seemed like the type of human that could handle her trainer's mood swings and her temper. The Pokemon sighed to herself and nuzzled against the silver haired trainer's side.

"Guess we'll just have to see what happens," she said as she shook her head and laid back, pulling the blankets over her and her Swampert. She cuddled close to the Pokemon, hugging her like a stuffed animal and Hydrosoul couldn't help but smile. Tough as her trainer was, she still liked to cuddle. Her orange eyes stared out at the moon, hoping that Gina would at least be able to get some peace of mind, soon too. It seemed like her mind was slowly starting to go down darker paths if her reaction from earlier was anything to go on.

Shadowwolf64: Well that's the end of that one.

Gina: About time, though it's only been a month instead of three or four or-

Shadowwolf64: We get it…

Paul: You're both idiots.

Gina: Say that again.

Paul: You're both-

Shadowwolf64: Now, now children, let's not fight. Anyways I made a Tumblr for Gina. Ask her questions and she shall answer… As politely as she can.

Gina: I never agreed to any of this!

Shadowwolf64: Too late! :D The link to her Tumblr will be on my profile since fanfiction doesn't seem to want to cooperate :P Later!


	13. Chapter 13

Shadowwolf64: Ha, sorry about that guys, I've actually had this chapter written out for about a month.

Gina: And you were just too lazy to type it out?

Shadowwolf64: Something like that.

Paul: And you haven't even started the chapter after this one have you?

Shadowwolf64: Ha-ha, no, well I did start it but I got as far as a few lines.

Gina: Well, let's start this then.

Disclaimer: I own nothin' guys.

Firestripe- Gina's Arcanine

Firestorm- Gina's Typhlosion

Hydrosoul- Gina's Swampert

Elestrike- Gina's Pikachu

Razorslash- Gina's Zangoose

Chapter 13: Allies?

Gina leaned back against the rock wall of the tunnel and looked back towards the town, torn. If she left then maybe she would get them to follow her and they would leave the idiot alone. It was a long shot; she had been seen with him way to often since she had arrived in Sinnoh. Muttering under her breath about how Arceus had something against her. Leaning back against the wall and hit her head repeatedly when she heard footsteps. She looked up and met a pair of dark eyes that she was starting to become familiar with.

"What do you want?" she asked as she shoved away from the wall.

"Trying to give yourself brain damage? Might be an improvement," Paul smirked and she glared over at him.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" she snarled and he shrugged in response. With a huff she folded her arms across her chest and relaxed a bit. Getting mad at him wouldn't solve anything and she was trying to keep him alive. "What do you want?" she asked, repeating her earlier question.

"Nothing, I was just on my way to the gym when I saw you trying to bash your head in."

"I wasn't, I was thinking," she muttered in reply and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, great thinking strategy."

"I don't see how it concerns you," she snapped and he shot a glare at her. "Go watch your friend battle, I'm leaving."

"He's not my friend," he snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Rival, enemy, whatever, I really don't care. I'll see you around," she growled in annoyance before she tuned and waved over her shoulder. She was taking a risk leaving him behind but she didn't know how much of his attitude she could take before she snapped and electrocuted him. After she left Paul felt a chill run up his spine and he glanced around the area before he shrugged and headed off towards the gym.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Gina cursed as she tried to put out the flames on her jacket before she yanked it off and tossed it to the side. "Damn it, why is this attack so difficult to get right?" she demanded as she examined the burns that covered her left hand. She'd been trying to master an attack she had seen another trainer's Pokémon use awhile back and so far, no luck.

"Where the hell is Unova anyway?" she muttered as she tried to remember what the trainer had said but she couldn't remember for the life of her. Firestripe snorted in amusement as he watched his trainer and she glared at him.

"It's not funny. I haven't had this much trouble learning a new attack since I tried learning Blast Burn, Hydro Canon and Frenzy Plant," she huffed as she pulled off the glove and rummaged through her bag looking for a Burn Heal. It healed the majority of the burns but it was still red and raw and it stung when she tried touching anything. "I remember when I tried learning Frenzy Plant. One of the roots actually smacked me in the face." Firestorm was grinning in amusement from his place on a boulder nearby and she did her best to ignore the two fire types. "You guys are no help at all," she growled as she glared at the two. Both looked at her innocently and she shook her head in annoyance.

"Alright so let's try this again," she muttered as she pulled her glove back on and watched as the gem flared a ruby color. 'Fire Pledge!' She rammed her fist into the ground and was momentarily satisfied when the first column of fire erupted from the ground but her satisfaction was short lived when the second column burst from the ground spraying flames everywhere, pieces of molten dirt hitting her and some of the plants nearby catching fire. Both fire types jumped up at the sudden shower of flames and Gina called out Hydrosoul and the two quickly put out the flames before they could spread.

"I almost had it," she groaned in frustration. "I just can't seem to get the power distribution right," she sighed as she examined the new burns on her arms and then started muttering under her breath in annoyance.

"Why is this attack so complicated?" Her Pokémon looked at her and shook their heads as she glared at the mess she had made with her latest attempt at the attack. "I give, I'm done for the day," she grumbled as she fell back on the grass and watched as the sun sank lower on the horizon.

"Swampert swamp?"

"There's no danger with Water Pledge really. Yeah getting smacked in the face with a column of water from the attack could probably break your nose but if it erupted then it's like a nice little shower. The threat of injury pushes you try and perfect the attack faster," she explained with a grin and her Pokémon looked at her as if she was insane, which she probably was.

"I'm surprised my jacket even lasted this long," she rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed the remnants of the jacket, running her fingers over the ruined material. "I'll have to buy a new one when we get to Jubilife," she sighed as she shoved the material into her backpack and reached towards her belt and let out the rest of her Pokémon out so they could stretch their legs. Gauze covered her arms from where the flames and pieces of molten earth had landed on her. A band aid patch was on her left cheek and she was not looking forward to pulling it off later. Elestrike was off to the side, snickering at her misfortune and she scowled as she watched the electric mouse.

"Ha, yeah it's hilarious," she growled at the Pokémon only making him fall onto his side, still laughing. "Find anything interesting while you were off avoiding having your fur burned?"

"Pika pi Pikachu."

"Just a few trainers? Any of them try and catch you?" Elestrike grinned mischievously and she rolled her eyes. "You thoroughly destroyed them, didn't you?" She took his answering smirk as conformation and kneeled in front of him. "You are nothing but trouble," she chuckled as she poked his stomach before she picked him up and put him on her shoulder and headed off to round up the others. Firestripe had already gathered wood and started a fire while the rest of her team settled nearby.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," she smiled as she rubbed behind the Legendary Pokémon's ear. He growled contently and bumped his head against her stomach and she ran her fingers through his mane. She sat next to him as he settled down and leaned back against his side, thinking about how she could master Fire Pledge. Granted the burns she had gotten from the attack wasn't nearly as bad as when she had been learning Blast Burn. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh before she held up her hand in front of her face and watched as a small flame danced along her fingers. A smaller flame was easier to control than the monster she was trying to learn. With a sigh she extinguished the flame and leaned further back into the fire canine's fur and ran her fingers through his fur as she looked up at the sky. The sun was still giving off enough light so that the stars weren't really visible but the lighting from the setting sun was nice. Shaking her head she looked over at her Pokemon and smiled. She was surprised they had stuck around with her for this long, things weren't exactly easy in the beginning and she wondered why they did it. Firestripe seemed to sense along the lines of what she was thinking and turned to shove his face near hers and licked her cheek.

"Heh, thanks buddy but I'm fine. You guys are awesome though, you know that?" The fire type huffed in response and gave her a look that read, 'tell me something I don't know.'

"Jeez no need to be so humble," she muttered with a smirk as she shoved him away. He huffed in amusement and turned away, his head resting on his paws again. Razorslash looked up from where he was settled and looked towards the forest, flexing his claws as he stood a growl building in the back of his throat. Gina looked towards the forest, trying to catch whatever it was he had caught onto. A few seconds passed and she looked back at him with a questioning glance.

"Something up?" she asked and the Cat Ferret Pokémon glanced over at her and tilted his head to the side before he laid back on the ground and curled back up by the fire. Giving the forest one last sweeping glance she shrugged and buried herself back into Firestripe's fur. "You must being goin' crazy bud," Gina chuckled and the normal type looked up and glared over at her in response.

"Just sayin'," she huffed with a smirk.

Night seemed a bit colder than usual without her jacket but that wasn't what woke her up around two in the morning. Getting to her feet she looked around the camp and her Pokémon stirred as she moved towards the forest. Hydrosoul stood up and made to move towards her trainer but Gina waved her off.

"I'll be fine guys, if I call you can all come running and rip whatever it is to pieces," she smirked and they all settled back down but they didn't take her eyes off her as she moved deeper into the forest. After wandering around for ten minutes she sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I couldn't have been imagining things though," she sighed, looking around at the trees. Her senses were sharp and something woke her up, something was here that wasn't supposed to be. Something like her and it was putting her on edge.

"Well look what we have here," Gina jumped and spun around a bone staff from Bone Rush already formed in her hand. "Jumpy aren't you?" a silver haired teen asked as he smirked down at her from his perch in a nearby tree. He was sitting with one knee pulled up under his chin, his other leg dangling down from the tree branch, his emerald eyes watching her in amusement.

"Another one? Are they that eager to be rid of you guys?" she waked as she lowered the staff a bit but was still poised to attack if he tried to fight.

"Oh no, I volunteered. I wanted to meet one of the two that managed to escape and stay free."

"I'm flattered but I have a thing about meeting Chance's lap dogs."

"You ever think that there are those of us who would rather be killed than subjected to anymore experiments?"

"Yeah, I used to be one of them," she replied as she allowed the attack to dissolve. "What are you doing here if you're not going to attack? Won't Chance get suspicious?"

"I could really care less about what he thinks. It's you that I care about," he stated as he stood and hopped down and circled around her. She watched him, unsure on whether she could trust him or not.

"What do you want exactly?"

"What you have, my freedom. I'm smarted than those other idiots. They fight you two because they think they have a chance, oh I hate that word, it reminds me of him."

"Join the club," she muttered in reply and he chuckled.

"But like I was saying, I'm not naïve enough to think I can beat you. You and Valan have so much more experience at fighting than we do."

"And your point in all this is?"

"I want your help; help me get away from them. In exchange I'll help you and Valan." Gina looked him over; he looked like he was sixteen, the same age as she was when she and Valan had gotten away. Hell she still looked sixteen even though those events transpired years ago.

"Just… let me think about it. Its, I, I can't just say yes. It's another person I have to look out for, that I'm responsible for. That I have to teach to fight and find Pokémon."

"You wouldn't have to teach me to fight. Chance beat the fighting instincts into us. It's just the Pokémon bit I need some help on, and how to survive out here." Gina looked over at him and started pacing, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll get back to you on that, just give me a bit of time."

"One day, that's all."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I know I can't beat you, like I said, I'm not stupid."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, just accept whatever happens." Throwing her hands up in the air she stomped off towards camp, her Pokémon relaxing when they saw her and she settled down and poked at the coals left from the fire the night before. Could she really leave him to that fate when he wanted out? He had come to her for help at the risk of getting into trouble and possibly killed. Running a hand over her face she looked over at her Pokémon who all gave her odd looks.

"How would you guys feel about having a new traveling companion?" she asked and they looked at her in confusion. "I can't leave him to that," she muttered as she got to her feet and looked towards the forest.

"Alright, fine you can tag along," she called into the forest and the silver haired, emerald eyed teen dropped down next to her. All her Pokémon jumped up and they backed away, Firestripe nudged her back, away from the teen, snarling threateningly.

"Chill guys, he's not gonna attack," she said as she pushed passed them and stood in front of him and folded her arms across her chest.

"You didn't even need a day, hell not even an hour," he chuckled as he looked over at the Pokémon who were all looking at him with distrust.

"Shut up, if you're gonna travel with me then tell me your number at least."

"020," he replied as he smirked over at her.

"Huh older than the other ones I've been dealing with, though not by much," she muttered. "We'll pick a name out for you later, c'mon you're gonna help me pick up camp," she smirked as she picked up her bag.

"Bossy, aren't you," 020 muttered as he covered the fire pit with dirt.

"Get used to it," she smirked, calling back her Pokémon. What had she gotten herself into?

Shadwolf64: Well that's the end of that one.

Gina: That was semi-bearable.

020: Well now I feel special, so what's my name?

Shadowwolf64: Sorry but that's for next chapter.

020: Damn, well guess we'll see you all next chapter.

Paul: What are you even doing here?

Gina: He's with me.

Shadowwolf64: Hey enough you guys. Paul now is not the time to get jealous.

Paul: *glares*

Shadowwolf64: Well see you later.


End file.
